Deb Just Wants to be a Good Mom
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Deb wants to rebuild her relationship with Nathan while there are no strings attached, meaning no Dan. But when something comes "up," is being a responsible and normal mother wreally what she wants? She's a MILF, so of course not! RATED M for Sex & Language.
1. 1: The Tantalizing Temptation

Deb walked up to Nathan as he shot hoops

Deb walked up to Nathan as he shot hoops.

"So…why aren't you going to the camp?" she asked him.

"You talk to dad?" Nathan asked.

"Talked to Whitey," Deb smiled. "He said you're staying because of me."

"Whitey also drinks a lot, mom."

"Then you'll go," she replied. Deb didn't want Nathan to miss this opportunity – especially if it was for her, she'd feel too bad.

"Look," he started. "Dad told me about the pills; about how you started taking them because…"

"Because _what_?" Deb asked assertively, knowing anything coming out of Dan's mouth couldn't ever be filled with credibility or honesty.

"Because I moved out," Nathan said, feeling bad he had to say it to his own mother.

"Is _that_ what he told you?" Deb asked, disgusted. "I took the pills because _you_ moved away?! That son of a bitch," she uttered under her breath, before calming herself.

"Nathan, listen to me; you misunderstood me when I said that I wanted us to be a family again. I want _us_ to be a family again; _you_ and _me_. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah," Nathan said without a second's thought. "But what're we gonna do about Dad? He won't just let us go."

"We're getting out, Nathan…_together_," Deb told him firmly. "Your father can burn in hell for all I care."

Just then, Nathan shuffled and affixed the shorts near his crotch area.

Deb caught the sight; he had a massive hard-on. Brushing it didn't help, the bulge was unavoidable.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably knowing his mom had seen it. Deb had her "what the…?" confused, smirk-ridden face, not looking too impressed.

They looked up into each other's eyes and laughed nervously for a quick moment.

"Just thinking about Haley, mom," Nathan explained. But it was obviously a lie – his unstable tone and shifty eyes told Deb all she needed to know.

She took a step forward towards her son. Nathan looked at her, eyes wide open and mind racing.

"And _I'm_ thinking about _you_," Deb said softly as she knelt down, inches from Nathan.

They'd always had a close, pretty average mother and son relationship, but what was this about? Where the fuck did this come from?!

Nathan watched on, awe-struck, as neither of them said a word. His heart raced as Deb casually pulled down his shorts…

"The best thing about Scott boys," Deb said, imitating a documentary commentator; "is their big dicks."

For a moment, Nathan wandered what Deb meant by "Scott _boys_." 'Oh, that's right,' he thought to himself, remembering Keith and his mom had slept together a few months back…'

After that 'puzzle' ended, Nathan went back to the scene he was lucky enough to be a part of. Holy FUCKIN SHIT! Not only was he was getting dirty talk from his _own mom_, but she was gonna blow him soon, too. And all this came from a simple hard-on; Nathan didn't know how or why he even got it…it's his mom for Christ's sake!

Deb gave a soft moan and cheeky giggle as she wrenched her son's underwear down. This was far from motherly behavior, but maybe because Deb didn't have a daughter to teach masturbating to, it was her way of redemption.

"Well, it's not the smallest in the family," Deb said with a chuckle as her eyes rose and fell over Nathan's dick.

"Lucas," she smiled.

That son of a bitch! Luke has had his dick out around his mom?!

Deb sensed Nathan's fury…or maybe it was just jealousy – that Lucas was "seen" before her own son.

"Relax, I haven't been with Lucas," Deb said. Her voice was sluttier than ever – and she was almost in her own world…her mind lost in Nathan's cock. Not once had she made eye contact with him since she crouched down.

"I just…watched him and Brooke." Hot damn!

"I tell ya, Brooke might've turned me bi." Deb wasn't even talking like a mother – she was letting loose and not hiding the naughty side of her personality. Nathan just wanted to fuck that sexy, smiling mouth of hers.

"Get it in me in," Nathan said. He sounded demanding, but it was more of a plead. His dick was going over the edge just thinking of her busty, mature body and cute little blonde head.

"Spoken like a true Scott," Deb smiled again, before grabbing Nathan's dick with both hands and swallowing it down her throat. Her hands were so tiny and from head to toe, her whole body was frigging _rocking_ – what a MILF!

Nathan didn't want to close his eyes as he normally would with Haley. He kept them open, fixated on his mother's bobbing head and heavenly face structure as she chugged away on him.

"I've wanted this for so long, Nathan," Deb would muffle out every couple seconds; her mouth in over-drive as she worked him for one hell of a blowjob.

Nathan didn't bother to reply, he just smiled in appreciation and gratefulness. And it was all becoming too much to his eyes open; Nathan _had_ to close them as he came closer to filling her Scott-loving mouth.

So there they were…mother and son in their own driveway, out in the open for all the neighbors and unexpected guests to see.

The horny teenage boy getting mouth-fucked by the even hornier, cock-addicted mother.


	2. 2: Spreading the Word According to Deb

**Deb just wants to be a good Mom: Chapter Two**

_**Based on Season 2, Episode 23 (Finale)**_

_**Nathan tells Lucas about what happened.**_

"Hey, Nate," Lucas said as Nathan came in through the bedroom door.

Nathan stood there for a bit, not saying a word as he fidgeted around.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas," Nathan started. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"Mad about _what_?" Lucas asked, already a bit pissed off, and almost certain what Nathan was about to say _would_ make him mad.

"Okay… okay," Nathan said, trying to make himself just say it; put it out there. "I kinda cheated on Haley."

"What?!" Lucas shouted, standing up from his chair and taking a few threatening steps toward his brother.

"How could you do that?! You're an ass!"

"I know! I know," Nathan said, wanting the situation to just settle down.

"She loves you, you jackass!" Lucas yelled some more.

He always thought in the back of his mind that this exact thing would happen one day – that he'd take Haley for granted.

"Loves me so much she goes away on tour and barely ever calls," Nathan fired back. "If she loved me as much as I love her, she would have come back by now, man. So don't even _try_ to tell me about my feelings for Haley."

Nathan won some control. He had a point. But that didn't excuse him from cheating on her – of course it didn't.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked.

He wanted to know who this other woman was.

"It doesn't matter; it didn't mean anything," Nathan quipped.

"It _matters_ when you have sex with another girl who's not your _wife_, Nathan."

"It wasn't even sex, okay?"

"Oh, well _that's_ okay then," Lucas said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air and already having enough.

"It wasn't! She just… went down," Nathan explained.

"Who… was… it?" Lucas said sternly, staring directly at Nathan, with hatred in his eyes.

"I told you, it doesn't matter," Nathan fired back.

Lucas didn't need to know everything. And he didn't want to tell _anyone_ who the woman was!

"WHO WAS IT?!" Lucas shouted as he raged toward Nathan and slammed him against the wall.

"It was MOM!" Nathan shouted back as Lucas had him pinned up. "Okay? It was my mom."

Lucas let him go, easing off as he backed away, giving the strange look that Nathan expected.

It was some fucked up news to give, that was for sure.

Nathan couldn't look him in the eye for those few seconds that Lucas didn't say a word.

"Your _mom_?" Lucas asked, genuinely unsure if he heard right, because how could that be?

Nathan nodded slightly.

"Your mom?" Lucas repeated again. "Deb?"

Nathan continued to nod. He couldn't believe he'd done it with his own mother any more than Lucas could.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

Hang on, was he actually intrigued?! Of course he was – this was Tree Hill; they liked their taboo encounters.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said. "How did it happen, or --?"

"--Yeah," Lucas said. "How did she…?" he trailed off.

Just about every guy liked an older woman nowadays.

When the term MILF was coined, mothers gained even higher recognition for their lustfulness.

And if there was one MILF in Tree Hill, it was Deb Scott. Nathan couldn't go a day at school with someone yelling "You're mom's hot, Scott."

Deb was every younger guy's dream. Blonde, curvaceous, and oozing in all kinky, naughty ways.

"I was shooting hoops, she came up, and it just sort of… happened," Nathan explained.

"Happened, what -- in the driveway?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a slight grin. He was actually enjoying this – telling someone about it.

"No way."

"Yeah, man. Right there," Nathan said.

"What did you do to make her--?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucas asked, quizzical.

"Well, I mean – she saw I was… _hard_ down there."

"Oh my god," Lucas chuckled, covering his face with his hands. "You got a hard-on in front of your mom?"

Nathan laughed at the rhetorical question.

"Did she say anything before she done it?"

"I don't think so -- oh, wait. She said: 'The best thing about Scott boys is their big dicks'."

Both of them laughed as Nathan recalled her exact words.

"I can't believe this your mom we're talking about," Lucas shook his head, with a big smile still on his face.

"I can't think of her like that anymore, man," Nathan said.

"Gee, you think?" Lucas chuckled again.

Two minutes ago Nathan was reluctant as all hell to even _tell_ Lucas, now he was practically gloating in the fact.

"I hate you!" Lucas scolded jokingly. "You're mom's so hot."

Nathan was definitely content. If he was ever back together with Haley, he considered he may not ever be able to go without picturing himself with his mom.

Deb could suck a dick better than Haley could, that was for sure.

"Was it _just_ a blowjob?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded emphatically. "I was just standing back and she was goin' wild," Nathan laughed a bit again as he talked it over. "I exploded in, like, a friggin' minute!"

"In her mouth?" Lucas asked, still chuckling.

This story was incredible. And it was just getting better with every dirty move Deb made.

Nathan tried keeping a straight face for a second at Lucas' question.

But then he burst out in laughter, saving the best bit 'til last.

"She popped out her tits and jerked me off on them," Nathan said rapidly.

The two of them were talking like sex-driven guys. And though both of them liked their sex, they never really discussed it. Definitely not _this_ frankly!

Around school and everything they were almost gentlemen – but they were talking about Nathan's own mother as if she was some busty bombshell. Wait, she was a busty bombshell… and an experienced one at that.

"No way," Lucas disregarded Nathan's last comment.

How could Nathan be such a lucky motherfucker?! Or at this point, "motherblower."

The hottest matured woman in Tree Hill just happens to have the hots for her son, and lets him blow his load on her breasts?! Come on, that _couldn't_ have happened!

"She said she saw you and Brooke one time," Nathan said. "Then once we were done, she told me it was in this room, and that you and Brooke were going at it so hard, you didn't even notice her at your doorway."

Nathan told Lucas this in bid to convince him. Convince him that it was Deb's tits where his dick was last seen.

"She said that door was fully open, and that she sat down right at there and masturbated to the two of you. She told me she _wanted_ to have you two catch her," Nathan finished.

And that's what Deb had told Nathan. Exactly that…

She'd come over to check up on Lucas a few moths back now, before Karen was home from Italy, and that the door was wide open, and her body told her to go for it. So that's what she did.

"You're telling me that _you're_ mom wanted me and Brooke?" Lucas said in a skeptical manner once again.

"Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," Nathan said – his face telling no lies.

"Maybe I will."

Lucas immediately made his way pass Nathan and with his hand on the back door's knob.

"You won't get much talking done, though," Nathan said over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she wants you to fuck her."

Lucas paused for a moment.

"Uh, yeah," he said, as if what Nathan said was obvious. "That's why I'm going over."

Lucas gave a little smirk as he opened the door.

If Deb wanted to have her and Brooke "catch" her in the act, she should have just asked. She could've said something instead of quietly masturbating a few feet away.

"If she wants me to fuck her, I'll fuck her," Lucas said.

"Wait up, man. I'm comin'!" Nathan called out as he held the door Lucas was closing.

If Lucas was _really_ going to fuck her, Nathan was going to fuck her, too. After all, _he_ was her son; _he_ should get the first fuck.

Lucas shut the door behind him as Nathan walked out, too. There were no objections.

"Alright, but I'm fucking her first," Lucas told him as they made their way down the patio stairs around to his car.

This was totally bizarre. "Alright, but I'm fucking her first"? This was Nathan's _mom_ and they were on a mission to fuck her?!

"I still can't believe this," Nathan shook his head for the billionth time today, and that smile returned.

"I know," Lucas chuckled as he put his arm around Nathan all brotherly-like. "I can't believe you're mom didn't beg either of us fuck her sooner."

***END OF CHAPTER TWO***

_Pretty twisted, I know. And it's not the type of thing probably a LOT of you don't like, but Deb's HOT! (There! That's reason enough :P)_

_But seriously, it's kinda half comedy, half 'Deb Scott is a baaaaad girl' :D_

_So I'll probably make it about as twisted as it can get._

_Don't how much further I'll go, though, because it's not very popular. Only one or two users have Favorited the story and put it on Alert so far (and only two reviews!). So if you like it, think of this as a way of me making a threat to you.. mwhahaaa! If you like it, review it or something – because it's almost all for a lost cause at the moment… (Not that a taboo story can have _real_ 'cause' to begin with anyway :D)_


	3. 3: How Hot Moms Provoke Your Inner Crazy

**Deb just wants to be a good Mom (Chapter 3)  
**_Still based on Episode 23 of the second season, what if Haley returned back from her music tour earlier than the show led us to believe? And so that night she came back – the same night as the fire in Dan's dealership – wasn't the first time Nathan or Deb saw her since she left. They saw each other _before_ that.  
I thank FanFicer _x3x_ for their suggestion. I've half-taken it here, so kudos! :)  
Date Written: April 18__th__, 2009.  
----------------------------------_

"Woah, woah," Lucas grabbed Nathan's hand as it neared the door knob.

He gave his brother a look. A look Nathan had come to know pretty well by now. A look of 'no.'

"What now?!" Nathan quipped.

But Lucas said nothing.

Both boys could audibly hear the sounds coming from behind the door.

They had hastily parked out front of the Scott house, and rushed around the house looking for Deb. And they found her here. Or _heard_ her, rather -- inside her closed-door bedroom.

"Why not, man? She wants us," Nathan said.

"How do you know she doesn't wanna be alone?"

They heard a loud the moan, and then a shriek.

"Because she sucked me off today. Trust me, she's a single mom, she's lonely -- she doesn't want to be alone."

With that, Nathan turned the door knob; Lucas making no attempt to stop him again.

As Nathan opened the door and pushed it open, the two boys froze.

Deb shrieked as her son stood at the doorway, unannounced.

But it wasn't Deb who was the more shocked. Nathan and Lucas stood frozen for a good few seconds, taking in the scene. One that was _far_ from what they were expecting.

"See, Luke. Told ya she was lonely," Nathan said with a smirk.

"What are you doing Haley?" Lucas scowled.

Lucas wasn't quite as joyous as Nathan was by this point.

There was Haley; without a single piece of clothing, lying down belly-first, ass poking up neatly, and face hovering over her step-mother's naked body.

She was supposed to be on that music tour with Chris! Now she was back in Tree Hill Hill going all lezzo on her husband's mother?!

"This isn't what it looks like, Nathan... Lucas," Deb looked at the two boys.

"I don't care, mom," Nathan said – that smirk spread firmly across his face. "But what were you two doing then? Baking cookies?" he joked.

"You're a _mother_," Lucas spoke firmly, looking Deb right in the eyes.

"Don't act so innocent, man," Nathan said to his brother as he took a step into the room and started to take his shirt off.

Lucas said nothing, with just a look of hurt. That brooding face that everyone who knew Lucas Scott knew him for.

Nathan threw his shirt to the side. Haley watched intently as he came closer to her.

He was going in. He was alright to have sex with Haley right there and then next to his mother. That's the kind of passion Haley loved him for.

"I've missed you Nathan," Haley said softly as he got down on his knees, closer to the pair -- his wife and his mother. "I've missed your body," she giggled a bit.

Haley sat up from her cozy position in between Deb's legs. Her mouth emanated the smell of the Deb's cunt.

She lunged forward that little bit as Nathan came closer to her, not speaking a word.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She was ready for a kiss. A kiss only her husband could do so perfectly well.

But as her mind raced and readied for the embrace, two seconds went by. Then three... and four.

Nothing. No touch from Nathan.

It felt like forever just waiting there. Why did he have to make her wait so long, she cried in her thoughts.

Haley opened her eyes hastily. And his face wasn't there now. The backside of him was passing by her.

Her head quipped behind.

Nathan had passed her and gone to Deb. She had passed his wife and gone to his mother! Their mouths were no more than an inch apart.

"Lucas is here because I told him what we did -- and what you said. And he wants to fuck you," Nathan whispered to his mom.

Deb looked over at the doorway. Lucas was oblivious to what Nathan had said -- as if Nathan had told her that in secret.

"Lucas," Deb gave Luke a smirk. "Did you want to fuck me?"

"Woah, woah. What _we_ did?" Haley said, puzzled. What did Nathan mean by 'what we did.' She wanted to know.

"This isn't really the time, Haley," Deb told her with an impatient glance before looking back at Lucas.

"My mom gave me a blowjob, Haley," Nathan said. He wanted to put it as simple and effective as he could. "Yeah...That's what happens when you leave town."

Nathan wanted to make Haley feel as hurt as possible. Just like _he_ had felt over the past few months.

Haley hung her head and could feel the tears swelling up. Nathan wanted to make her feel blame.

"Not that it really matters --"

"Shut up, Nate," Lucas cut him off.

"She's doing the same thing!" Nathan raised his voice to Lucas. "You're doing the same thing," he looked into Haley's eyes.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Haley whimpered.

She seemed really fragile and vulnerable. Two minutes ago she was drowning her mouth in Deb's cunt, and now she was "Miss Pity-Me."

"Come here," Nathan said, comforting her.

He put his arms out, leant into Haley, and cuddled her.

He took her mouth in his own again. It was good to feel her tongue again, and her warm flesh against his, but that's not why he was embracing her.

Suddenly, he pulled out of their 'moment.'

"What?" Haley asked, _sure _something was wrong, because those moments use to last longer. He never use to cut them off.

"Oh, I didn't want you."

WHAT?! Had Nathan really just said that? Was he making a joke?! It sounded like the Nathan of old. The jackass.

Haley hung on for the next words before she reacted physically. '_I didn't want you'_ had crushed her heart already, but she had done her best not to show it.

"You have some cum around your..." Nathan gestured at his mouth. "Good cum, mom," he looked at Deb for a quick second, before saying one last thing to Haley. "Tastes _way_ better than any_thing_ or any_one_ I've ever had."

Fuckin' hell! He really wanted to hurt Haley.

The room fell deafly silent.

"Lucas: You coming now?" Deb asked.

It was as if all that hurt – all that tension between Nathan and Haley didn't matter. Deb just brushed it aside and went on with her merry way.

Haley looked over to Lucas. Her droopy eyes matched his as they looked at one another.

"What are you doing?" Haley's face sank. She watched Lucas take a step forward and her face sank somehow more than it already had.

"Close the door," Deb said with that smirk returning. She'd got him. She'd convinced Lucas, she was sure of it.

Luke complied and closed the bedroom door now behind him.

"That-a boy," Deb said with a little giggle. "Now drop the jeans," she took some assertiveness.

The room had a strange atmosphere. Whenever somebody spoke, the others would not. If they weren't speaking, they were watching intently on the conversation or action at hand.

Luke unzipped, dropped and stepped over his jeans; leaving them behind.

Deb's eyes sprung on the bulge in his briefs, then Lucas pulled them down and off too.

"Scott boys do breed 'em well," Deb laughed, and even blushed as she saw the size of Lucas' manhood.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Haley gasped. Her face went from gutted and hopeless, to utterly entertained and exhilarated.

Neither Deb or Haley had to say it, but Lucas' was bigger than Nathan's. By _far_.

Neither of the girls could believe it. They hadn't seen a cock that big!

Nathan immediately felt the mood of the room change. And sharp intimidation came over him.

The two girls had their eyes glued on the fully-hard dick, while Nathan had winced away. 'Lucky bastard,' he thought. This was Nathan's wife and mom, and his step-brother was getting all the attention.

"Haley, do you want to take him first?" Deb asked as she felt Nathan look her body over.

"Me take Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. That okay?"

"Umm," Haley's mind went into limbo. She looked up at Lucas.

He was her friend. They were best friends. They had been that way for about as long as they could remember.

"Y--Yeah--Well, I mean, if he wants to," she stammered, unsure of how to answer.

Haley wanted him. She wanted that thick, insanely-long "thing" inside of her, but should she act all enthusiastic and desperate for it?

Nathan said Lucas had come over to be with Deb, and the boys weren't counting on Haley being there, so obviously Lucas didn't come prepared for that.

She didn't know if he'd want her or not. Sure, he wanted to do it with someone eighteen years his senior, who just _happened_ to be his step-brother's mom, but would he draw the line at sex with his best friend?

"I know we're friends, but this doesn't mean anything, right?" Lucas said with a shrug. So _he_ thought it was alright to do this. Well, that was all Haley needed.

"Okay!" she jumped on her answer.

"Yay," Deb smiled as she playfully clapped her hands in anticipation and sheer excitement.

Lucas and Haley gave little chuckles of their own, and the pair looked each other in the eyes.

Both were blushing, and as Lucas lowered down onto the floor, Haley felt her body soothe. Suddenly those harsh words from Nathan faded away.

"I'll have to warm up for Lucas," Deb said to the group with a smile as Nathan grabbed a tight squeeze on her waist.

He froze for a second as she said it. Nathan knew _exactly_ what she meant; that _he_ was the 'warm up,' and his pint-sized dick would be the appetizer to Lucas' entrée.

And that play insult made him all the more determined to go through with what he was about to do.

'Go hard or go home,' Nathan thought to himself. What an appropriate motto...

Of course, both those factors were already covered. Thanks to his mother, Nathan's dick had already _gone hard_, and seeing how this was their place, technically, he was already _home_.

Now all he had to do was fuck Deb's brains out. That wouldn't be too hard. She was only the world's yummiest mommy. Nathan was eager to make her scream and groan as loud as physically possible if it meant he'd die of a heart attack.

Oh boy.... what fun these four were gonna have today.

**  
**End of Chapter Three****


	4. 4:Teens Who Hunt & Eat All Things Cougar

**After 7 months, here's the 4****th**** instalment of Tree Hill's twisted world:  
The "Deb just wants to be a good Mom" Chronicles  
**_A direct continuation from where the previous chapter left off . . .  
Date Written: December 6__th__, 2009.  
_**ENJOY!!! :D**__

* * *

Deb's groans surpassed any and all of Haley's.

And while Lucas' dick might've been bigger, but Nathan's was making the more noise. Of course, that could have to do with the "pussy tightness" factor. Deb had undoubtedly bedded dozens of men, and Haley had the fortune – or misfortune – of being childless. Deb's had opened up for Nathan all those years ago, now it was opening up for him in a different way.

The fact was, Nathan's dick fit nicely in Deb's sorta-tight but mostly-worn pussy, while Lucas was like a fat guy trying to dial a number on his mobile. You could _kinda_ get it right but it took some poorly-aimed attempts. His man-meat would be better suited with the pussy he came over here for the first place to get. The one he wished to achieve and relieve. Finally, after 30-odd years of waiting, her destiny would be fulfilled and all her heart-ache from a husband like Dan Scott would disappear. Luke normally wasn't one to boast but his over-sized dick would have Deb falling in love with him.

Deb moaned with each thrust Nathan gave. But only a little. She only moaned a little. And that egged Lucas on. For now, he was content "trying" with Hales, but soon enough, he'd have Deb all for himself and be treating her like a skank. She had a mighty fine ass. A little backdoor action mightn't go astray.

So thinking through his ultimate goal, Luke closed his eyes as he pleased Haley. Or somewhat pleased her at least. Both of them knew it wasn't really working. And that wasn't brought on by the fact they were BFFs. It's that Luke was way too big for her, and both felt awkward from it. They couldn't build up any motion without his dick slipping out from her and that frustrated the hell outta the pair.

Still, being the good friends and horny teenagers that they were, both persevered. And yes, the "misfires" of Lucas' excessively-sized self became gradually fewer and fewer as they warmed into what did and didn't work, but the fact stood that neither really wanted this. It was a mismatch, and exhilarating as it seemed for Haley to be stuffed beyond common sense and for Lucas to have his grubby hands all over his hot best friend's bod, they had to pull out.

And as soon as Luke gave his one last honourable go, the pair released themselves from an ultimately failed attempt at sexual bliss. Then, as if with no time to spare, Luke moved on to babe number two; Deb Scott. The moment he and Haley had given up, Lucas was giving "smack talk" to Nathan.

"Alright, man, move over, Nate," he said, thinking Nathan might budge willingly. But not a chance. Nate was gonna keep at it. "Gotta give the women what they want." Still, Nathan pumped away, ignoring Luke. "Dude; move over. Deb wants _me_."

Deb opened her eyes as Lucas said her name, as if summoned, and stared Lucas down as all she made were soft whimpers. "Nathan," she tapped her son on his shoulder. "Nathan. Nathan," she repeated, before he finally stopped. "It's Lucas' time, sweetie."  
"No, mom. Screw 'im."  
"Nathan: _I_ want Lucas."

Well that got him royally pissed off. "Fine," Nathan said, disgruntled, as he drew his dick out from her. "Go ahead, man," he turned to Lucas. "Fuck her. Fuck _my_ mom," he seethed hate.  
"Nathan, don't be like that," Deb grabbed his arm, preventing him from a bitter exit. "It's not like that. Come here," she looked at him so truthfully. Her flawless eyes putting him under a spell, and he let her soft touch draw him to her. The pair shared a tender kiss on the lips – completely wrong when you consider they're mother and son, but in the context of "stud scoring the milf," oh-so right.

But before Deb let him go completely, she had one last thing to say. "No offence, but it's time to bring in the big toys, ya know." Ouch. Deb smiled like a she-devil. She meant for that one to sting and she didn't hold back or care as to how insulting it was. Starting it with "no offence" just made it all the more offensive, knowing what she was doing. It's like Nathan was the laughing stock of the party, even though he was well-endowed down there, more-so than your average fella. He just had the unlucky fortune of being second to a guy with a freak of a dick.

"Wait Nathan." For the second time, a tug on his arm stopped him from leaving abruptly. Haley sat on her calves, knees bent – legs cushioning her ass. "Fuck me," she had that look on her face that let Nathan knew she was peaking horniness. "I want you."  
"Sure it's _me_ you want?" Nathan asked, hurt.  
"You chose your mother," Haley scoffed, going on the defensive. Nathan couldn't make her feel guilty about this – it was his decision to leave his brother to his wife just before. "Me and Lucas are friends. That's all we'll ever be."  
"I wasn't talking about Lucas," he jerked his hand free of Haley's, glancing briefly at his mother before making a haste exit out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan woke up with heads bobbing around below him, under the sheets. His dick was hard at 90 degrees and soaked with spit as the heads worked over it. There was no clue as to who either of the two heads belonged to, but with past history, it was pretty clear who.

"Oo-arrgh, God," he put his hands on the back of the heads – one on each, assisting their bobbing. This was a far cry from Deb and Haley's clear choice yesterday. Lucas was nowhere in sight and now these two hotties were sucking him off for a perfect start to the day.

Wanting to see the girls' beauty, he slowly drew the sheets down. Who knew what condition these sluts would be in. Deb's make-up was most probably running down from all the cum that drenched it. "You two... are so... damn... se--"

The revelation made Nathan queasy. There, over his legs, were his grandmother and Haley's mom. Wrinkles-R-Us. Neither women that he wanted even a kiss on the lips from.  
"We hear you fuck older women now, dear," the pair said unison.  
"I'm next," his grandma said. "Sonny's gotta get nanna pregnant."

"AAAAARGGGGHHH!!!" Nathan belted out at the top of his lungs, eyes opening from his sleep.

It was just a dream. Well, a nightmare, actually. He scanned the room for either women. Phew. He was clear. Clear of about the most vile threesome he could imagine. Not that Mrs. James was repulsive; it was just weird, being his kind-hearted step-mother and all. More weird than jacking off to the thought of his real mother – and he realised how messed up that was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan rang the doorbell to his mother's house. He'd decided to come over and apologise about the day before. Not just to his mom, but hopefully Haley as well. He'd spent last night in his apartment; Haley must have slept here.

He rang the doorbell again and heard a call from inside. It was Haley – he knew that voice well. She opened the door, smiling wide at her husband. "I was hoping you'd come over," her face lit up. This was why Nathan fell for her – she could light up the room with that face. "Yeah," Nathan smiled back, going in for a hug, before an interruption.

"Yes! Yes! Aaaaaagh!" The voice was distant and slightly muffled, but it was distinct. "You've gotta be kidding me," he pulled out from his embrace with Haley, stepping into house, marching through, following the sound.  
"Nathan: it's not what you think!" Haley called out after him, but he wasn't having any of it. There was no bullshitting this. Lucas was still here -- Nathan knew it. He and Deb probably had stopped fucking. It was nice to see Haley clothed, although Nathan couldn't show that appreciation before hearing these pair of fuckers go at it like rabbits.

Walking through the house, the moans weren't coming from Deb's bedroom as they were before. He stomped around the wooden floors, looking to bust the pair and go off at them. This sex craze had to stop – principally because Nathan was jealous. If it was him getting the action from his insanely good-looking mom then it'd be alright, but it wasn't when his arrogant step-brother was the lucky prick in question.

The sounds let him to the family lounge. So here it was – the pair had moved around to fucking lounge; their taboo sweat probably all over the leather couches. But that wasn't the case. The first thing Nathan spotted around the corner was Deb and Lucas. They were together – yes – but not going at it as the sounds led Nathan to believe. They were both sitting up. Next to each other, but clearly with no dick-in-pussy action. It wasn't until he walked further around the corner that realised where the noise radiated from. The television set.

Lucas and Deb had made their own sex tape, and were now watching it, in the nude. The volume was right up and they were chuckling and giggling as they watched themselves on the big screen; both oblivious to Nathan's arrival.

Surprisingly, Nathan wasn't as mad as even he thought he'd be. It was hot – you couldn't deny it. His bombshell of a mom in her own sex tape. What a slutty whore. The camera was focussed on her – she and Lucas on the carpet, both on their sides and Deb hogging the screen as she stared down the camera lens. So, sooooo sexy. Quietly, as not to alert Deb or Luke, he tip-toed his way to the dining table, slowly pulled out the end chair and took a seat. As hoped, he was angled perfectly to watch Deb on the couch.

How mind-blowing it was to be watching Deb be fucked on screen, then turn to see her tugging away on a dick on her own pussy was being taken care of as well in a mutual masturbation session. Nathan almost dropped his three-quarter pants, ready to jerk away at himself before a quite obvious realisation kicked in. And it was at this point that very thing that stunned him walked through to the lounge room; Haley. The groans, moans and grunts on the TV were still loud enough for neither sex tape participant to notice her. Except the third participant: herself.

That's why Nathan had diffused and resisted jacking off. Haley was recording what they were watching! She was the fuckin' cameraman, and that just pissed Nathan off. He looked over to her across the room, and her face dropped a tone. "Please," she mouthed to him, a look of genuine regret and seeking of forgiveness. For whatever reason, Nathan didn't want her involved in the Lucas/Deb sex romp, and Haley could tell it. Best guess she had was that Nathan was jealous. Most likely jealous of Lucas for getting Deb, but also a bit envious of missing out on his wife, Haley hoped.

"Come here," Nathan mouthed back to Haley, calling her with hand also. She immediately smiled again – thrilled he could forgive her and maybe, just maybe, they could be intimate. Haley practically skipped over to him, and Nathan dropped his shorts, flopping out his dick, all so swiftly.

"You want this, baby?" he said aloud, hoping to grab Deb and Lucas' attention, and he did. Both looked over behind them in a kind of surprise.  
"Glad you joined us, Nate," Deb smiled at him.  
"Hales: Come sit back down," Lucas patted the couch spot next to him.  
"I'm gonna have a moment with my man, first," Haley replied, appreciating the gesture, but wanting that perfectly-matched cock of her husband's stuffing her insides. She'd gone months without it.

But as she straddled herself on Nathan's welcoming lap, he rejected her. "Nathan... What...?"  
"You come back to Tree Hill and the first thing you do is sleep with my mom."  
"Nathan, we were just having fun," she pleaded. Of course, Nathan was referring to yesterday's discovery. At the time, he was alright with his wife going bisexual – _especially_ if it was on his mother – but turns out he wasn't okay with it.

"Back off, dyke," he retorted, pushing her away. Woah...  
Nathan _never_ spoke to Haley like that. He was really broken up about this.

"Nathan," Deb offered for her son to calm down.  
"No – don't," he demanded. "You're just as bad."

The only noise was the loudest and most inappropriate one right now; screaming and moaning from the tape. "Oh, look. That's great," Nathan shook his head bitterly, throwing up his arm and pointing it to the screen. All three others spun their focus back over to it, where Haley's body was on screen. She'd directed the handheld cam down her body to where her free hand fingered away at her cunt, before doing a 180 until it was on her face, _Blair Witch Project_ style. "I'm getting so horny," she whispered into the camera before directing it back Deb and Luke.

"That's perfect, Haley. You three should make your second tape tonight," Nathan scoffed.  
Deb and Haley sighed on cue and Lucas just shook his head, almost expecting that outburst. Nathan had a serious case of envy. Thing was, if he stuck around long enough, he'd get both Deb and Haley, no doubt – and probably the pair at once. Even if Deb were to be less enthusiastic about Nathan then she was Lucas, she'd still be happy to please him, and for her late-thirties body to be rocked by a young storm.

But that wasn't enough. And not only did Nathan want Deb, or Haley, or the two of them together, all without Lucas, that's not all he was upset about. For fuck sake, he'd just called his wife a dyke. So that Haley/Deb thing was definitely on his mind.

But as Nathan slammed the front door so audibly it overshadowed the moaning and groaning on-screen, Deb just shrugged. "Haley, you wanna do it again?" the blond asked, massaging her breasts for a sure tease.  
"Um... no, I don't feel so good. But thanks, Deb," Haley gave her a sweet smile.  
"How about now?" Lucas stood up, cock straight out, pointing right at Haley like it beckoned her.

Now she considered it – hesitating and fidgeting with her nails, biting her lips. All signs led towards her saying yes. "All right, but only for an hour," she scurried around the couch and over to the duo, diving down on her knees and filling her mouth with a comforting cock. Its size kept her gagging, and she could barely go down on it two inches before it could go no more, but it still kept her satisfied.

Lucas' dick soothed Hales. If she couldn't have her husband's, she'd have to settle for her best friend's. And as Haley's whore instincts overcame her for the second time in as many days, her pussy was taken care of. Deb making home on the floor, below her daughter-in-law as she lapped at her cunt. If you asked her, Nathan was being immature. And he was missing out on one hell of a blossoming partnership that these three were a part of.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four  
~Deb just wants to be a good Mom~**


	5. 5: M-I-L-F spells Slut

**Chapter Five  
"Deb just wants to be a good Mom"  
**_Date Written: December 8__th__, 2009._

* * *

Lucas looked around, never feeling more alone. He was at a concert, filled with people, but felt completely isolated. He had no Brooke Davis. She'd left for California over the holiday break with her half-assed parents. He missed her mind, but not so much her body.

Sure, Brooke had a rocking body – about as flawless a one as you could find. But Luke had spent the best part of the last two days with Tree Hill's biggest milf as his best friend joined in. Deb and Haley had been sucking and fucking him numb. The trio had been going at it like crazy ever since they found out their lust and desire for one another.

And it wasn't just missionary, doggy, and all the amazing karma sutra moves between Lucas' dick and the most desperate vagina. Deb and Haley made love pretty regularly. Loud, horny, lustful love that was more about sex than compassion, but they remained loyal in wanting to please each other.

Haley had never been so horny in her life as she was lately with Deb. You could argue she was officially bisexual now. Not even her wedding life – with the loss of her virginity – got her pussy to yearn so much. And Lucas was a good addition to be there on stand-by for her, but his dick was simply too big for her. It was insane to think she could ever have a genuine orgasm without it flopping out from under her every couple seconds.

What else made it so hot was Deb's refusal of condoms. Sure, Haley would ask Luke to use protection on the few times they'd got together, as reassurance if he accidentally came in her, but Deb – well that wasn't her thing. Lucas had been drilling and dumping her classy cunt since the very beginning. And they would have had to have had two or three dozen sessions. It would come as no surprise if Deb fell pregnant.

So there was Luke, at this latest TRIC party. And it was boring. Surrounded in a room with more people he'd been around in some time. Brooke Davis should have been here. The 24-hour sex romp from yesterday to this afternoon was incredible and fulfilled his sexual needs, but men didn't think solely about sex. Most are expected to hide their passionate side, but the fact was he cared more about a caring, committed relationship with that fiery brunette than some next-to-meaningless bliss with a busty blond – no matter how mature, yummy, and knowledgeable she was.

Lucas made his way out of the club, down the stairs, and to his car. If he was going to just feel lonely at that party, he may as well go back to Deb and let her take his pain away. A good BJ would feel awesome right about now. Fingering her pussy would be a nice relaxer, too, and since it wasn't basketball season, he could use the exercise. But topping all that is pumping Deb's hot cunt. She was a lonely lady of her own, who loved nothing more than a young guy's monstrous dick up her. It's the kind of thing she masturbated fantasizing about all these years.

As Luke rang Deb's doorbell, the busty blond answered in her robe. He'd called her before leaving the party and she'd no doubt prepared her tasty body to perfection. It was time to make this hottie's night. Time to cum on this yummy mommy's tummy. She grabbed Luke's hand, yanking him inside, before unbuttoning his shirt.

The pair crashed into the master bedroom, lips in a heavy-heated battle as Deb stripped her toy boy. "Fuck me, Lucas," she groaned. "Fuck your brother's mother... your mother's friend." God did Luke love this dirty talk. "Fuck her you naughty boy." Jesus Christ! Deb was like a pornstar.  
"Such a filthy mouth," Lucas hissed back, breathing heavily as they parted from their kissing. "I can clean it if you want," he smirked.  
"Ooo... yes please."  
"Then let's this off – I wanna see what's under there," he pinched her robe. It was silky, bright pink, and rather tight. It was fucking amazing already and Lucas knew her underneath would be even better yet.  
"Oh, you have no idea," Deb smiled.

Lucas was expecting another tasty lingerie choice; instead the undergarment was much more desirable. Dropping the robe to the floor, Deb revealed her cheerleading outfit. The Ravens Cheerleaders outfit. On Deb Scott. Fitting her scrumptious body sublimely.

"I borrowed Haley's," she grinned **(Side Note: Please ignore the fact Haley hadn't joined the cheer-squad at this point in time. It's for the sake of the story :D )**, exhilarated by Luke's face in awe. Clearly he was pleased. It was genius; and Lucas suddenly wondered why he'd never thought of it.

"Well now that I've seen it, let's get you out of it," Lucas took one step towards her, squeezing either thigh, ready to rock her world.  
"How about we do some role-playing?"  
"What type are we talking about?" Lucas asked, squeezing her hips harder, his dick yearning Deb.  
"I'll be Haley, and you can be... Nathan."  
"You're bad," Lucas chuckled. "But I like it." The pair shared a more tender kiss now. "So what's our motivation?"  
"Motivation?"  
"Yeah; like, why are we doing this? Why's Nathan wanting to..." Luke trailed his left hand to the epicentre; "give it," he whispered, sharply interjecting his fingers in between Deb's legs; "to Haley so badly," he badly.

With that, Deb took a few steps behind to her bed and dropped to her back. "Because I've been fucking my best friend –_also_ your brother - _and_ your dear mommy," she smiled, taking Haley's character. "And both were the best sex of my life."  
"Fine," Luke began. "If you want a good fucking, you got it. Turn over, Hales." Deb complied, and this was more fun than she'd pictured.

Lucas joined her on the bed, moving up Deb's legs as her chin rested on pillows. "By the way," she said softly as Luke's hands moved up her legs, under the uniform skirt and to her ass. "I invited Brooke over."  
"Perfect," Luke whispered into Deb's ear as he leant over her. "I hope she's dressed up as well." That would top things off, for Brooke to join them, but it would have to remain Luke's fantasy – at least for the next few months while she was away. With that, the soft touches and soothing foreplay was done – from this point on, it was gonna be a bumpy ride. He flicked her skirt so it sat opposite, inside out over her back. "No panties? You bad girl," he rubbed in between them, fingering her already dripping cunt.

"You wanna get fucked up the ass? First time for everything," Lucas said with a grunt in between breaths. And not waiting for a reply as Deb whimpered softly from the touch of his fingers, Luke drew his hard-on until the tip met the entry of her backdoor.  
"Whoa, Lucas," she jolted with the feel of it. "I don't think that's a good idea," Deb said cautiously.  
"What do you mean? Lucas isn't here. It's me – your husband."  
"Okay," Deb laughed nervously. "But game aside, Lucas; I don't think we should."  
"Are you scared, Hales? Scared I'm too big?"  
"Yes – yes, I am. And I've told you that before, Lucas."

Deb seemed on edge now, not wanting Luke to do what he was doing. Strangely enough, with all the hours and hours of wild, no-boundaries sex, they hadn't done anal. And Deb had told him she wanted no part of it; quite a few times and quite assertively.

"Don't worry, Hales," Luke refused to stand down. "I'll use lube and it'll be alright," he reached over to the bedside table, swiping the lube bottle he'd used up most of trying to fuck the real Haley yesterday. Opening and applying it on himself, Deb looked back in concern. She doubted his dick would even make it in her with all the lube in the world – and if it did, she'd be worried her interior would carry some war scars as a result.

With either palm on either ass cheek, Lucas parted ways for Deb's tight hole. The last place not yet ventured. "Okay," Deb spoke unsteadily. "Fuck me, Nathan," she winced, burying her face in the pillows below. "Fuck my ass." With that, Luke went for it. Cramming it in there with one swift movement, his aim couldn't have been better. Deb moaned and cried with the sensation as his seemingly endless cock stuffed up her, and he waddled it further and further. The goal was to get his balls touching her ass cheeks, but it could go no more after a certain point, and both were left groaning and grunting; Deb at how phenomenal it felt expanding her insides and Lucas at how claustrophobic and pressured his dick felt.

He drew it out and that just made it all the better as they shared the full effect and immensity. Luke's dick was only half before he rammed it back in and he lost balance a little as his manhood went into a minor spasm, while Deb grunted again. The force of a cock in virgin territory was just as beautiful as it was painful. Sure, she'd slept with dozens of men, but she'd never gone anal. This role-playing in part with the size of Luke's thing made the decision to finally accept the "challenge" that much easier.

Again Lucas drew it out enough before shoving it back to capacity, and that's when it became too much. Deb mightn't have been as loud as she normally was when nearing climax, but her legs definitely felt as overwhelmed as ever. With that last thrust, Lucas came inside of her, and Deb climaxed in unison. She moaned for a good while as Luke held her there in the doggystyle position, unloading six strings of his cum all the way up there inside of her; Deb whispering sweet nothings to herself.

"Okay... this is weird," a voice came from the doorway.  
"Brooke. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, stunned like a deer in headlights.  
"I could ask you the same thing, but it's actually pretty obvious," she replied, folding her arms, unimpressed with what she was seeing. "Deb invited me," she said with a quick glance to her host, who breathed in time with Luke.  
"What? When did you--?" Lucas looked to Deb, his dick still well up her ass.  
"I told you I invited her," Deb shrugged, smirking and smug with herself.  
"I thought that was part of the role-play!" he exclaimed.  
"Well you thought wrong," Brooke chimed in again.  
"Brooke... I'm sorry," Luke said, hopelessly lost for words.  
"No be," the brunette answered sternly. "Now, am I gonna have to leave and tell Haley, Nathan, and everybody else in Tree Hill about this?" There was a sense of threat behind that tone.  
"Haley and Nathan already know," Lucas said, his head down, unable to hold eye contact with Brooke. Too ashamed and embarrassed of himself.  
"Then I guess that means you'll need a third player," Brooke smiled devilishly. That cheeky grin she always got when he nipples were hard and pussy salivating. "Mind if I join you?"

Deb and Lucas shared a smile, before patting the bed in a "come hither" approach. Deb Scott _and_ Brooke Davis? This couldn't get any better for Lucas. And Deb may just have to put being a good mother to Nathan on hold. After all, you couldn't satisfy Brooke Davis with a load on your mind. Her pussy would need some attending to -– some SLT –- some Strictly Lesbian Time. And Deb was the right woman for the job.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five  
~Deb just wants to be a good Mom~**


	6. 6: Anything He Can Do,Toys Can Do Better

**Chapter 6 | Deb just wants to be a good Mom  
**_Date Written: December 18-19, 2009._

* * *

Lucas dumped his load over Brooke's breasts.  
He groaned as string after string oozed out over her perky mounds.

"Come on those tits," Deb moaned from beside the pair. "Soak those titties in your cum, you bad boy," the blonde talked dirty, making Luke and Brooke all the hornier.

Lucas slapped his dick against the brunette's boobs before tit-fucking them; groaning as his dick drew weary. As he dropped down on the bed, grabbing Brooke's hand, Deb moved in on the brunette. Without hesitation, the blonde motor-boated Brooke; Luke's semen now saturation her face before she sloppily licked the remainder off.

Lucas ran his fingers through Brooke's and the two glanced at one another from a close distance as Deb worked down Miss Davis' body. Luke didn't know it yet, but Brooke had come back to Tree Hill only a few days after leaving it because of a text she'd received from Nathan. In his envy and hate, Nate's message to Brooke left little to the imagination. Very precise and direct that Lucas and Deb had been having sex.

Most likely planning for Brooke to come through the door and blast Lucas with a lecture, Nathan's plan backfired – in the worst conceivable way. Because Brooke was now a part of their fuckfest. And it would be only a matter of time before she learnt of Haley's involvement and the lot of them had a foursome.

"Fuck me in the ass again, Lucas," Deb groaned with passion as she kissed further south down Brooke's body, moving to her pussy, seamed with cum of its own. If anything, Luke wanted to pent up all his energy and gusto for the one he loved – Brooke. But as his eyes conveyed the blonde's backside, poking in the air as her body curved perfectly down over Brooke's, there was this genuine urge to soldier on and make those ass cheeks jiggle.

"Love to, but I need to recover," Lucas told her, breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell, sucking in the big ones. Not only was a worn out oxygen-wise, having just gone all out missionary style on Brooke; but his dick had taken a battering. For starters, the last two days had seen its workload set to unprecedented heights, having such high demand. And the last quarter of an hour had been dedicated to pleasing these two women as they lie there and take it.

"I have an idea," Brooke said with a devious grin.  
This was great news. Brooke's ideas were almost always brilliant, and when she had a mischievous face on, you just knew that idea was sex-centric and kinky right down to the core. "Deb... where do you keep your dildos?"

Luke's eyebrows rose. Fuck yeah; he was infatuated with this sexy babe. Brooke Davis was a wonderfully cute girl in public and a sex goddess in the bedroom. So perfect you'd think she was some fictional character from a TV series. (Huh! Imagine that... **:P**)

"I don't have any," Deb winced, slightly embarrassed.  
Brooke said nothing but gave a look. The one eyebrow up, mouth wide open, head forward, "huh?" look. Lucas squinted his eyes as if to say "bullshit." Neither believed her.

"I'm serious," Deb said looking back and forth between the two, neither that gullible. "Honest. I _don't_ have dildos", she continued matter-of-factly; "so much as _machines_." Lucas' eyes protracted an inch from his eye sockets. 'Machines'?

"What kind of machines?" he asked, deeply intrigued.  
"Yeah, what kind?" Brooke showed her matched interest.  
"I like to call them B.O.F.'s," Deb grinned. These two were holding onto her every word and she fucking loved it. She loved the idea of introducing these sophisticated toys to her new, half-her-age sex buddies. "Battery. Operated. Fuckers."

As Deb sat up, soaking in the Brucas eyes on her, Brooke catered to herself.  
"They're big, strong, made of metal, and fuck you like a Viagra addict on steroids." Brooke rubbed along the slit of her pussy, so turned on at the prospect of this thing Deb described so tastily. She was aware of what Deb was referring to; Brooke Davis watched a _lot_ of hardcore pornography – her keyboard reeked (in the good way) of cum. But hearing Deb summarise this girl's-best-friend machinery and picturing herself under its brute force, she was becoming oh so wet.

"It's the reason I'm not very tight anymore. Loosened me up a _lot_ over the years," Deb added. "Just like something _else_ has been doing," she looked Lucas in the eyes before trailing down his body to his dick and licking her lips. Luke stiffened at that moment, his mind in a daze as Deb played with her luscious lips.

"My throat's starved," she implied her intentions so erotically that Lucas' limp, underpowered manhood made like a flagpole and stood firm in the air.  
"It can survive a few days on Brooke's cum," he replied with a slick comeback. It wasn't a put-down, but it was a kind, playful way to reject the offer. And seriously, no-one in their right mind should need more after downing the juices of Brooke Davis.  
"But it tastes _so good_," Deb bit down hard on her lower lip. God damnit, she wasn't making this easy for him.

"Okay, enough talk," Brooke interrupted, impatient and yet so charmingly cute about it. "Because those machines _look_ so good," she told Deb.  
"It feels better than you can imagine," Deb retreated reluctantly from her close proximity to Lucas, shuffling off the bed in search for the big toy Brooke lusted so greatly for. "You'll never feel the same about real sex again. No offence, Lucas."

"That good, huh?" Brooke asked, intrigued some more by Deb's info. "Hits the g-spot; the clit?"  
Deb exaggerated her nods, prancing over to her sliding wardrobe, parting it and reaching up to the very highest shelf on her tiptoes. With the required muscles, she dragged the machine from its secret hidden place and she lift it slowly down to her waist.  
"I had this in here for five years; Dan never suspected a thing." How hot it was that Deb would fuck herself silly with this thing when her bastard of an ex-husband was away. Even though Deb was usually the one with work out of town, in those glimpses of home-alone time, she'd make this baby get her off and make a mess all over the bed sheets in the process.

"But, yes - trust me, Brooke... it does _everything_," she paused to hesitate. "Or it just does so much so fast you don't really give a rat's ass," Deb smiled, Brooke sitting up and jumping a little. The anticipation was killing her.

"Let me guess: you wanna fuck it doggy-style first?" Lucas said, holding Brooke's hand again as the pair now sat on the bed's side. Brooke nodded profusely to the question; proving Luke knew her well. He recalled how enthusiastic Brooke was towards being fucked that way when they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend all those months ago. How loud and vicious she'd get looking back at him pummelling away. And Brooke loved to help out in the motions too. It was just one of the few very flawless positions out there in Brooke's opinion.

"Come down here, sexy," Deb patted the carpet, crawling along it, before plugging the machine into the nearest power point and flicking on the switch. Brooke crept down, squatting beside this drilling toy as Deb joined her. She dug her index and middle fingers from both hands into Brooke's pussy, watching the brunette's face as her eyes rolled back – her supple lips wet. Deb then slid them out one by one, before popping each on her extended tongue and staring down the barrel of Brooke's easing eyes. This fittie had the wettest pussy, and Deb could tell it would be one hell of a squirter under the spell of this machine.

Lucas sat with folded arms watching the pair ready for Brooke's fucking of a lifetime. Just like Nathan had been, Luke was pissed right the fuck off with jealousy. There was little doubt this beast of a thing would give a grander climax than he, but it couldn't fulfil and satisfy their lust and want. Especially not for Deb, consumed with the taboo. Fucking your son's half-brother was downright nasty and it's what made sex with Lucas that much better than all the other losers Deb had been with.

"Come with me, Lucas," Brooke offered, noticing the guy's frustration.  
"Got it covered," Deb said with glee, practically pouncing onto Luke's leg and taking hold of his limp dick. Yes, it was a turn-on to see two of Tree Hill's yummiest women naked and on all fours, but his emotions didn't follow suit. And as Brooke slid her pussy into the dildo, he thought it should be his dick, no some fake imposter one. The machine may have been sturdy and electronic may have been going everywhere for the dildo to pump the subject as some insane, off-the-charts rate, but that thing stuffing Brooke was inferior to Lucas' package. His manhood was super-sized and far more accurate, but stamina was the key ingredient missing. Besides, this machine also had another miniature application, attached above the dildo. A smaller, rotatable, cigar-sized dildo, suited for some anal treatment. Brooke was juicing at the prospect of a relentless fucking in both holes. Recovery would be an unavoidable requirement afterwards.

"Flick that switch, baby," Deb told Brooke, her hands wrapped around Luke's dick, stroking it. Brooke reached back around, turned the machine on, and bent down so only her ass poked up in the air. Positioning herself so the smaller toy would penetrate her ass, she watched with goosebumps as the machine slowly kicked into gear and fastened. She gasped as the tiny dildo squeezed into her ass, and let out a sigh as it drew back.

Deb giggled watching Brooke all excited and submissive. Her handjob speeding up as the machine did, and suddenly Lucas wasn't all too overwhelmed with any negative emotions. He held the back of Deb's head with his hands and watched Brooke. The brunette's slick body quivering and tingling as the plastic dildos thrust inside her. He had only ever watched Brooke take it doggystyle from behind, so as a spectator he could only appreciate it all the more.

"Call me your slut, Lucas," Deb moaned, interrupting his trance on Brooke as she rubbed her breasts against him. She tittie-fucked his dick, entrapping it between her two size D's and bobbing up and down, up and down. "Call me your slut," Deb pleaded.  
"You slut. You dirty little slut," he voiced with vigour.  
"Say I'm _yours_," she moaned, begging of him in this combustion of lust.  
"You're mine. I own you," he breathed heavy, feeling the awesome ramifications of a hard-on combined with this.

Meanwhile, Brooke whimpered a few feet away. The machine still building up, teasing her like a real cock would. At that moment it was no quicker than any barely-there dick could do, but just as Brooke doubted the thing, the motions went chaotic. She moaned as the drilling intensified three fold. It was no state-of-the-art sex toy in comparison with newer models, but the next few pumps stimulated Brooke's pussy quicker than some one-on-twenty gangbang.

Both dildos stuffing then releasing her sent a tidal wave of shivers right through her body, and before she could even make a noise, the next thrust came twice as hard. She shrieked with ecstasy, moaning and squealing.

"Fuck that thing!" Deb shouted, so lusting Lucas as she stared up at him. But he wasn't looking back at her. Instead, Luke's eyes were on Brooke. _All over_ Brooke. The brunette moaned, groaned, and grunted – everything. And it exhausted the fuck out of her. "Fuck me. Fuck me on the floor," the blonde asked of Luke, horny and desperate, but also jealous of his attention to Brooke.

Without hesitation, the pair shifted off the bed and to the carpet. Deb mirrored Brooke's body down to every detail bar the head turn looking back. Her face right up to the brunette's, pussy braced for a slamming. Luke grabbed onto Deb's thighs, thrusting his cock up her cunt with one sweet motion, and the couple grunted in unison.

He penetrated deep through Deb's insides, looking to prove something – _anything_ – to Brooke. But she still wasn't looking their way, as if ignoring the pair. Having none of that, Deb grabbed the brunette by her chin and turned her head to face Deb's own. The blonde took Brooke deep in her mouth, lapping her tongue against the other's, jamming it as far down the brunette's throat as possible, before breaking it with a nibble of the girl's bottom lip.

"Yummy," Deb grinned. And Brooke, with the machine working its magic, was suddenly mute. So incredibly turned on by the aggression of that kiss. As she thrust her body back and forth to work with the machine's dildos, Brooke took Deb in her mouth once more, this time taking the power herself. She more or less tongue-fucked the blonde's mouth, the pair moaning into the other. Now Lucas drilled Deb harder, hitting the woman's g-spot (as he'd become well accustomed to) in record time as he watched Brooke. Her face still all over Deb's, his eyes travelled down her waist to her backside. Brooke's moans grew louder, her ass cheeks wobbling with the force of the dildos -- which looked sublime with how tight her butt was for starters.

Lucas grunted, losing breath as he pounded Deb senseless now. The blonde uncharacteristically as quiet as a mouse. "Oh God. Oh GOD!" Brooke shrieked, the dicks providing a battering with the surroundings areas of pleasure glowing red. "I'm coooo-aaaaahhh-miiingg-ahh!"

Brooke swayed her body up and down with the kiss eventually over. Now Deb shrieked as she felt her own climax approach. For both women, orgasm had come much, much sooner than expected. "Fuck me, stud!" Deb demanded as Luke let out an almighty groan. "CUM IN ME!!!" she screamed like a woman possessed. And as Lucas went over the edge, so did Deb; and as if God was watching, so did Brooke. The trio all coming at once in a lovely coincidence that they'd like to call "skill in timing."

The house practically shook and the room nearly had an orgasm of its own as the threesome shrieked and moaned with fluids pouring from them. Deb the loudest and most dominant, screaming profanities to no-one in particular. Brooke's pussy felt on fire and her ass had taken a bruising as she absolutely _drenched_ the fortunate dildos with her cum. And unlike Luke, they didn't slow down either. "Help me," Brooke giggled as her orgasm subsided and the dildos still thrust in her painfully. "Help," she chuckled some more, too thrilled and happy to sound pleading. As Lucas had emptied his mandatory strings of cum deep inside Deb's cunt, he raced to Brooke's side, attending to her request by turning off the machine.

"Suck it," he asked of Brooke to return to favour, shoving his crotch in her face. Gleefully, Brooke gulped up his semi-hard dick, deep-throating it as cum oozed down her chin.  
"Don't you two have any manners?" Deb chimed in on the naughtiness.  
Chuckling, Lucas adjusted himself closer to Deb for her "inspection." But before he could move even a foot, Brooke's tongue was down Deb's throat again. How fuckin' perfect it was!

Brooke swapping Luke's excess cum from the walls of her mouth down Deb's throat. "Mmmm," the brunette moaned, giggling as they parted lips – a fine string of cum hanging from one's mouth to the other, ala _Lady and the Tramp_.

"See, Brooke. Deb's not so bad," Luke smiled at her – the love of his life.  
"I never said she was," Brooke smirked, frazzled by what he meant.  
"I know. But no-one gives her credit for wanting to be a good person," he grinned at the blonde in discussion now, who bit her lips, horny for pursuing acts.  
"This 'good person' wants some..." Deb's eyes trailed to Brooke, half up on her elbows. She fondled the brunette's breasts before piercing her eyes with a look only a happy whore could shoot. "Pussy," the blonde concluded her deepest desire.  
"Good thing we have the best in town," Luke said softly between the two women. "The _two_ best, actually.

Lucas Scott. The luckiest fella around. Literally a "mother-fucker." _Plus_ a "Brooke-fucker." All in one glorious day with a relationship that would last.

**------------------------------**

End of Chapter 6

_Hot or Not? Tell me what ya think! =)  
Again, a lot of fun to write. Brooke Davis is the peak of character personalities!!!_


	7. 7: Count On Mom To Make It All Better

**Chapter 7 | Deb just wants to be a good Mom  
**_Date Written: November 5-7, 2010._

**-**

Nathan sat in deep thought on the rivercourt's grandstand, alone. It was nearly midnight, and he'd had to escape his home - Deb's home - as Lucas and Haley invited themselves over once again to mess around with his mom. That offer still stood, but Nathan didn't want any part of it. He was alright with having his cock sucked and banging the very woman that gave birth to him, but not with his wife and half-brother involved. Truth be told, it was more the jealousy he had of Lucas. Haley couldn't keep her hands off the guy since she saw his dick for the first time ever last week.

A car came toward the basketball court, stopping just short of the cement as its engine and lights turned off. Nate recognized the car - it was his mother's. Deb got out of the driver's side and gave an ever-so gentle smile to Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Where's Haley?"  
"She's at home," Deb started, joining her son on the grandstand. "With Lucas."  
"So why are you _here_?"  
"Because I was missing someone," she answered, profoundly. That _someone_ Deb was referring to was Nathan, and he knew it. She put her hand on his knee, then moved up his thigh, inch by inch. Nathan could feel himself caving in the closer she got to his "secondary brain" - his cock.  
"Stop," he put his hand on hers.  
"Come on, sweetie," she offered to continue, but he only pushed her harder, completely seizing it now.  
"I said stop."  
"I know when a guy wants me, and _you want me_."  
"This is sick," he rationalized.  
"What?"  
"Come on, Mom," Nate recycled a past line of hers, adding his own condescending tone.  
"Well, stop calling me the 'm' word and it won't feel so sick."  
"That won't change _anything_!" Nathan hissed. "You're still my mom. You'll always be my mom; I can't just block that out."  
"You didn't seem to mind in our driveway, or that night in my room."  
"Because I didn't think things through. Everything was happening so fast."  
"And you wanted me."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"And you _still_ want me." Nathan chuckled, shaking his head.  
"No," he said firmly.

"Fine, then I'll have to prove it." Deb stood up, stepping one leg over Nathan so they spread like an upside V. The first thing that came into Nate's mind was a lapdance, because Deb looked to be in prime position for one. And his boner grew. She was by far Tree Hill's hottest mom, and was currently rockin' her black dress. It hit every curve on her body, and it would take a sturdy man to resist such voluptuous, raw beauty. Deb pushed her boobs together in the dress, before popping them out one by one. She looked Nathan in the eye, and he looked back.  
"Are you getting hard?"Deb went to find out for herself, but Nate blocked her from that area once again. He didn't want her to know the effect she'd had... and the massive hard-on was a dead giveaway.

As much as he told himself incest like this was wrong and vile, he knew the truth deep down. He didn't give a shit about all that. He'd fuck his too-hot-for-words mom every day of the week if it wasn't for the embarrassment he felt being compared to Luke in size. His god-like hung brother made Nate feel insignificant. Unwanted. And that was that.  
"You know, Nathan... I've always wanted to be titty-fucked." Deb stared intently at his crotch, and Nate gulped hard. "Haley doesn't have the boobs for it, does she."  
"Uh, n- no," he shifted uncomfortably, trying his damndest to hold back the inevitable.  
"So you've never done it, either." Deb lowered herself, stepping off the grandstand and onto the grass. Nate just shook his head for an answer. He was too busy watching her, and doing away with any real thoughts in the meantime. Deb leaned over until her D-sized gifts from God rested on her son's thighs. "Get your cock out, Nathan."

There was not a glimmer of hesitation of Nate's end now. He dropped his three-quarter pants down around his ankles and flopped his boner out of his boxers.  
"It's wrong to be this hard over your mother, Nathan," Deb remarked, sternly. "But I don't mind." She giggled like a little practical joker, before squeezing her "fun bags" between his dick. "Fuck my tits, Nathan!" she moaned exuberantly.  
"Ooh yeah," Nate groaned. This was completely crazy. His mom was an out there nymph, alright.  
"Fuck 'em, baby!"  
"Holy shhhhiiiITT!"  
"You love _my_ tits don't you, sweetie," Deb kept momentum with the dirty talk brilliantly as the pacing of their little game picked up. "You've always loved them, huh. Perving in my room. Taking my dirty laundry."  
"Ugh, FUCK," Nathan winced; his cock on the end of a royal screwing.  
"Jerking off into my bras," Deb continued. "I can't tell you how hot it makes me smelling your cum on my bras."  
"I'm gonna cuuum."  
"Shoot your load, baby. Shoot your fuckin' hot load all over your mother's chest."  
"AAH. ARWGGHHHH. Yeaaaahhh."

Nathan's man seed spurted forth, coating Deb's tits nicely.  
"MMM. Ohmygod, Nathan."  
"Oh man," he rubbed his dick on her left boob - his excess cum leaving a trail there.  
"It feels so good, sweetie."  
"I can't believe this," Nate said in awe, chuckling and bushing. Things were about to get hotter. Deb cupped her breasts and one by one sucked every last bit of jizz off of them.  
"Mmm," she looked up at Nathan with a blotch of his cum hanging from her chin. "So do you wanna fuck me again, Nathan?"  
"Hell yeah," he grinned.  
"Great. Haley and Lucas are in the backseat... Already started," she winked. "Let's go play with your hot little wife."

Nate had no objections. No feelings of uncertainty. It was a utterly messed up situation, and totally unethical, but you can't hide your turn-ons. And these people that he loved were just as sexually disturbed as he was. Group sex with a mother and son. A husband and wife. Lifelong best friends. The general consensus in society about those relationships mixing into one sex-fuelled romp would be that it's sick. But not one of these four gave a shit about the social norm.

Nathan had no idea Haley and Luke had practically been hiding out in Deb's car and getting it on, but he indulged in the thought of that. It was just plain twisted - and these four 'Tree Hillians' didn't mind one bit...

**-  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

As always, reviews are INVALUABLE to me, so leave one if you can. I read & enjoy 'em all. The more detailed, the better, but even just for someone to drop by and say they like the chapter means a lot to me.


	8. 8: Backseat Bangin!

**Chapter 8 | Deb just wants to be a good mom  
**_Date Written: March 23, 2011.  
_**********************

"We're coming _iiiin!_"  
Nathan followed his mom to the back of her car; a car that was rocking and filled with the moans from their fuck-buddies inside. Deb got her keys out, put one in hatchback's lock, and turned it. As the door popped ajar, she lifted it up, and right there before this mother and son were two best friends fucking like maniacs.

Lucas had a strong hold of Haley's tits, screwing her from behind, doggy-style - and Haley was taking it like a trooper.  
"Hey Nathan!" It didn't faze Haley one bit that she was being railed like a common whore, right in front of her husband. She was bubbly and having such a rush.  
"Nate," Luke nodded at his half brother—acknowledging his presence—before getting right back into it.  
"Come on, sweetie." Deb climbed into the back, and Nathan done likewise. Lucas and Haley had already laid down the seats for more room. But before Deb made herself comfortable over there, she leaned in, gave Haley's cunt a nice little rub, and shared a kiss on the lips with the brunette. "You taste like cock," she said with a smirk, glancing up at Lucas. "Guess what _I_ was doing outside?" Deb showed off her boobs. They were splattered with jizz, so what had happened between her and Nate was far from a mystery.  
"My man's a dirty fucker," Haley grinned, looking at Nate, with an incredible intensity.  
"Damn right," and with that, Deb swayed away. Shifting to the front of the car, the blonde MILF swivelled 180 and plodded herself down, inches from the centre console. With her tits already out, Deb had only her skirt and panties to leave behind. She glanced up at her son every couple of seconds. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off Deb's body; her leg's especially. She was stripping and he was the lucky guy she was doing it all for. Luke and Haley had upped the ante again—going all out—but Nate didn't give a fuck. He felt like Kevin Spacey's character in 'American Beauty' when he sees his daughter's friend for the first time, doing the cheerleader routine. Nothing else mattered; the world was mute and all that existed was his busty, dazzling mother.

"Come fuck me, sweetie." Nude from head to toe, Deb parted her legs, resting her shoulders against the driver and passenger seats. Nathan had banged her once before, but this was different. Not only did Deb look more amazing, but the vibe was here this time. It were as if nobody could possibly satisfy Deb the way Nate could – and he took it upon himself to make her feel good; to feel like a slut.

Nathan met her there in a flash. He threw off his shirt and Deb helped him with the bottom half. The second his pants were off, she had both hands wrapped around his dick and tugging on it.  
"Get hard for me, Nathan," the sheer look in Deb's eyes had his shaft growing quicker than either of them expected. And when it came to that time, he slotted himself between her legs and slammed his cock as deep in the blonde's cunt as he could. "Fuck, YES!" Deb cried. Nate got his hips pumping in no time, and Deb's moans soon made Haley's look like child's play. "Oohhh. Fuck me, Nate," she grabbed onto his shoulders and took the pounding. "Talk dirty to me." Deb wanted this, to make it all even filthier again. "Tell me you wanna fuck me."  
"I wanna fuck you," Nathan offered, weakly.  
"Louder."  
"I wanna fuck you."  
"Louder! More!" Deb wanted some gusto in his voice and a little something extra (a cherry on top, if you will).  
"I'm gonna fuck you, Mom!"  
"Yeah!" she squealed with glee.  
"I'm gonna fuck your brains out..." Nate told her, grunting. "And cum in you... Or on your face."  
"Mmm. Why not _both_, sweetie," Deb grinned.

Their grunts and moans overshadowed anything and everything Lucas and Haley were doing. Deb was screaming profanities, while Nate was a little more restrained—chucking smutty one-liners about here and there. This was the kind of thing that went down in a town like Tree Hill. You've got a mother and son that like movie stars, and who do they find to fuck? One another. Nathan pulled a face and Deb spotted it.  
"Are you gonna cum, baby?" she asked erratically.  
Nathan shook his head 'yes'; grunted from the depths of himself; and then pushed deep inside his mother, staying put as his cock spewed. Deb cried out in euphoria with the sensation of Nate's cum greeting her like a series of fireworks would. "Oh, NATHAN!" This was quite possibly the single most amazing moment of her life. "That feels so _good!_" It was her first creampie in almost five years, and it was well overdue. "Rub your cock on my face, baby."

Nate did just that, and Haley made sure to watch. The sexy brunette was in Deb's peripheral, but Nathan had no idea that his wife was back there admiring this incest play out. She and Lucas had turned around; him laying flat on his back, and Haley riding him, with more interest on the Scott duo getting freaky. Cum still seeped out a little from Nathan's cock, and all that soon smothered Deb's dead-perfect face. She was the epitome of a MILF, and appeared even more glamorous coated in a layer of jizz.

"Wow."  
Nathan turned his head to see Haley smiling back at him. "That was so wrong but so right."  
"I know, right," Deb chimed in. "We're lucky to have him, Haley." All four of them laughed. They were lucky to have one another; each one of them as perverted and willing as the next  
"Guess where Lucas's cock is?" Haley grinned.  
"In your ass," Deb said with certainty, split seconds after her step-daughter had posed the question.  
"Yep," her grin grew wicked. "I wanna see _you_ take it up the ass, Deb... Nathan." She looked at her husband to get the job done. No thinking time was necessary. The group organised themselves like a well-oiled machine, and before too long, the car was ready to take a shaking. Haley tossed Deb some lube, and the blonde worked it around in her ass hole. Both pairs got into the doggystyle position and mirrored one another. The two women kissed while the guys got things started. The moment Nathan plunged his cock inside Deb, the MILF had a knee-jerk reaction and jumped out of the kiss. Anal was yet another joy she'd gone too long without; taking a cock up her ass was one of those fleeting memories. But now, whoa... it felt simply unbelievable.

Girls screamed, dicks pumped away, and butts were stretched. The visual of Haley and Deb kissing was enough to get any man shooting his load; the sex just felt like an added bonus. Eventually, it was time to take the loads, so the girls sucked some dick for a while. They had every intention to be facial sluts.  
"Cum for me, sweetie. Cum on my face." Deb looked at Nathan with the sexiest eyes you could possibly imagine. She so badly wanted him to drench her face with spunk, and Nate wanted it just as much. Sure enough, he didn't disappoint. Nathan came harder than before, and performed an absolute massacre all over Deb's face. The quantity was unprecedented, and so much was the satisfaction from Deb that Haley took notice. So instead of having her own face painted in cum, Haley directed Lucas to the blonde wreck, whereby he doused her with even more jizz. The girls were giggling and the men chuckling. Then to top the night off, Haley sucked down a large portion of the spunk littered her step-mom's face.

The four of them went home and continued where they left off. Haley and Nathan fucked like rabbits at their apartment, and Deb—seeing as how Karen was away for the weekend—crashed at Lucas's. Both couples banged into the wee hours of the morning, completely absorbed in one another. They would meet again later the next day to screw some more.

********************  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. 9: And Then There Were Two 'Good' Moms

**Chapter 9 | Deb just wants to be a good mom  
**_Date Written: July 26-27, 2011.  
_**********************

Lucas stood naked in his living room, aggressively stroking his dick and eyes fixated on a certain something. He jerked his monster cock in one hand and held out a framed family portrait in his other. _That's_ what the sick bastard had his eye on. The photo was professionally done; a mid-shot of him and Karen smiling. Lucas covered his own face with his thumb and muttered dirty talk as he masturbated to the picture. Ever since Deb had turned into an incestuous, cum-guzzling slut, Luke had taboo urges toward Karen.

After he had had quite enough of that, he went to Karen's room. His hard-on still raging, Lucas raided his mother's draws and chucked a couple nice panties on her bed. The young guy felt a bit guilty about it all, but that wouldn't count for much. Karen would never know what happened here – her plane didn't come in for another couple of hours. Luke slapped his dick on a pair of Karen's white panties just twice before his body got the better of him. Eyes fluttering, his cock fired its arsenal and lathered the undergarment. He pictured Deb and Karen bent over on this bed, side-by-side as he and Nathan fucked them from behind.

Foreign to Lucas, he sat at home the remainder of the day looking at porn. MILF porn of course. When Karen got home, however, she found him on his bed, fully clothed and reading a book – just like she might any other day. For the while that she had gone, it was as if nothing had changed. But things _had changed_. And indicators of that were about to creep in.  
"Lucas, what are my things doing hanging on the line?"  
'Oh, shit!' Luke thought. He had chucked Karen's white panties in the wash with a bunch of his clothes, then put them out, but in his "porn-frolicking" state, he completely forgot to bring everything in. "I don't know. They were in the basket," he lied with a straight face to his mother.  
"In the wash...? I've been gone a week, Lucas. This is the first load you've done in a week," Karen wasn't angry, just a little disappointed by her son's apparent laziness.  
"Sorry, mom. I've been busy." He had been busy. Busy fucking a fit 36-year-old who just happened to be his half brother's mom.

Things got a little strange when Karen went to bed that night. Opening her briefcase, she began packing her clothes back away in their respective drawers when she suddenly realised somebody had quite obviously been rifling through them. Little did Lucas know that Karen kept her underwear in a very particular order, so although he neatly folded each pair when returning them to the drawer earlier that day, he failed to do so properly. Alarm bells went off in Karen's ears. Her panties were out of place; she had _apparently_ left a pair (that just happened to be one of her sexiest) in the washing basket before her trip. Unless Keith had come by and been a little daring, Luke was behind this.

Karen crept through the dead of the night in her night gown. Quiet as a mouse, she pressed her ear against Lucas's bedroom door and listened carefully. What she heard were the unmistakable sounds of moaning and heavy breathing. Karen knocked on the door.  
"Lucas..." she gave a few taps. "Lucas." Karen could hear him shuffling about in bed nervously as any son would be when the only thing separating their jerk-off session and a parent is an inch of wood.  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Did Keith come by when I was gone?"  
"Er, no. Why?"  
"No reason." She took a long hard gulp, knowing with confidence what that meant. That Luke had been meddling with her things. "Can I come in?"  
"Hang on." Lucas had frustration in his voice. Karen knew full well what he was up to in there, and since he had disrespected her privacy, she felt it was her duty to return the favour. Luke swung the door open, wearing briefs and looking slightly parched. "What?"  
"May I come in?" Karen rephrased her question, peering in his room.  
"Uh... why?"  
"I just want to talk."  
"OK." Luke opened the door wider. Call him crazy but Karen had a certain look of lust in her eyes.  
"Thank you," she walked in and plotted herself down on his bed. "What do we have here?" Like a sleuth, Karen slid her hand under her son's pillow and pulled out a men's magazine. "Why do you buy these, Lucas?"  
"Mom, I'm a guy. Okay? It's what guys do."  
"What guys do?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders, nonchalant, flicking through the pages of the mag. "I suppose it's better looking at these then going through someone's drawer." Karen looked up at Lucas, gearing for his reaction.  
"Yea... Yeah. I suppose it is."  
"I don't see why you should have to do both then." Uh-oh.  
'She knows', Luke winced. "Mom..."  
"I just want to know why you did it. That's all." Lucas didn't have an answer to that; not one he felt comfortable enough sharing, that is. "Have you done it before?" Karen asked in the tone of someone who has been betrayed.  
"No."  
"Then why now? What's changed?"  
"I don't know..." But he did. Deb and her amazing tits had come into the picture.  
"You're seeing an older woman, aren't you." Karen was right on the money. "I don't entirely agree with that, Lucas, but it's your life, and if that's who you want to see, who am I to judge. Still, honey, you have to see the difference between her and me. I'm your mother."  
"I know," Luke hung his head in genuine shame.  
"And don't even think about going after Deb," Karen laughed, scoffing a little as well as she made the joke - having no idea how close to home it was. Luke looked at his mother with a straight face, _trying_ not to convey that she was onto something. "Oh, my God. You're not..." Her son's solemn expression seemed to last a lifetime. "Deb? You're seeing Deb?"  
"No."  
"Don't lie to me, Lucas – I can see it all over your face! How long has this been going on?"  
"A while," he gave in.  
"A while? Does anyone know? Nathan? Dan?" Karen was pissed.  
"No," Luke went back to keeping secrets.  
"You're lying again," she stormed out of the room, unable to take any more.  
"Dammit." Lucas put his hands on his face, frustrated.

The next day, Luke awoke to the sounds of sex. This was beyond unusual. Seldom had he heard moaning in this house; the only occasions were when he dated Brooke and, well, Deb... not so long ago. But these moans didn't belong to either of those women. They were Karen's. Lucas got out of bed and walked casually to his mother's room, where she was getting a good fucking. He wasn't scared of humiliating his mother or embarrassing the pair of them in any way, because Karen quite obviously wanted Luke to know she was currently getting some.  
'Maybe it's Andy,' he thought to himself. But it wasn't Andy. Opening Karen's bedroom door, he was welcomed with the sight of his mother riding none other than Nathan Scott.  
"Morning, Lucas," she greeted the sandy-haired teen.  
"This is awesome, man," Nate had the biggest smile on his face.  
"Payback," Karen smiled, giving Luke glances as she rode his half-brother. "But you can hop on Deb." She threw her head back, as if gesturing; Lucas didn't know what to but he soon found out. Nathan's mom was sitting in the corner, completely naked like the other two, with her legs spread and hands fiddling with her privates. She gave Luke a saucy little wave. _Instant boner._ Lucas toppled over as he sprung to be with Deb. This woman was, let's say it again, the epitome—the very definition—of MILFs. Blonde hair, amazing tits, a perfectly curved figure. She truly did rival the likes of Brooke Davis.  
"Back so soon, stud?" Deb smirked, sending Luke to a stripping frenzy. Conveniently dressed in bedwear, he slipped off his briefs and immediately went for it. Lucas grabbed one of Deb's hands and popped her fingers in his mouth to taste her juices for a moment. Then he got rough, pushing the mom on her back and shoving his dick in her cunt, no questions asked. In a matter of seconds he was banging Deb just the way she liked it: hard and fast. "Fuck, our boys have such big cocks, Karen," Deb said in pure bliss.  
"I haven't had sex like this in nearly 20 years!" The two gorgeous moms had an unusually normal chat as they screwed one another's sons. Nate stared at Karen's breasts as they jumped all over the place. They certainly weren't as firm as Deb's puppies, but they were just as lovely.

Just then, Haley stepped in, nude and a towel around her hair. She was fresh from the shower.  
"She's baaack," Deb smiled, her body rocking with Lucas, who paid no attention to her friend's arrival. For the first time ever, Haley made Karen hot. Karen eyed off the young girl's body and soaked it up.  
'This is the good life,' she thought. "Hey."  
"Hey," Haley gave a little nod to Karen and joined her on the bed. Karen was a motherly figure, much more than Deb had been, so it was a little awkward. But that uncomfortableness only went one way. Karen had little to no qualms about the whole 'no clothes' thing, whereas Haley felt weird enough having Karen looking at her the way she was. Without any hesitation, Karen squeezed Haley's boobs, admiring their soft and perky nature. Nathan was a lucky man, with front seats to watch this all go down. When his view was eventually lost, it came with its rewards. Haley sat on her husband's face with pinpoint accuracy as her pussy met his lips. Now Karen leant over to the younger girl, sucking her areolas, and nibbling her nipples enough to get a subtle reaction.  
"Karen," Haley moaned, both tongues in and around her body feeling incredible. Nathan was always good at giving head and Karen was quite the booby-sucker. "Mmm. How does my husband feel?" the brunette was getting frisky.  
"He feels half my age," Karen answered cheekily.  
"Hehe. You dirty bitch." Haley felt up Karen's body now as the elder latched onto her boobs again. "I knew you wanted my body, too." Truth was, though, that Karen never had a naughty thought about Haley before today. Now she was utterly consumed with her tight little package. So much so that Nathan had to take control because Karen had slacked off in fucking him. Nate grabbed the MILF by her hips and thrust his own up and down to get things going. And boy did it ever. The trio groped one another in various places as the penetration heated things up. Haley was enjoying Karen's tits just as much as Karen was Haley's, and moans and groans came from all three of them. It was only going to get hotter.

Deb came and plopped herself in between Nathan's legs and behind her identically-aged friend. She spread Karen's ass as it bounced around and admired the view for a good while. Karen kept her privates nice and clean, which Deb thought was glad to see. The blonde spat brashly on her index finger and then swiftly poked it in the other woman's tight butthole. Karen turned her head around in an instant, pleased to have her ass stuffed, and gave Deb her hand to play with. True to her slutty form, Deb took all five of Karen's fingers in her mouth, cheeks spread just as much as the brunette's _ass_ cheeks were.  
"Whore," Karen smiled as her hormones buzzed like crazy. Here she was, pussy and ass being fucked by mother and son, with Haley making a meal of her tits. It was about to get better. Lucas rushed up beside Deb with lightning fast masturbation that would rival Superman himself. He gave Karen a quick glance as he shot his load over Deb's face. Given he hadn't worked his juices up for long enough, there wasn't much cum to be shared, but he managed to get a good four strings lash across the blonde's face.  
"Lick it off," Haley murmured.  
"What?" Karen sounded a little offended by that.  
"Suck his cum of Deb's face."  
"I don't think so."  
"She sucks Nathan's off my face all the time." Haley knew the incestual lining was bothering Karen and felt inclined to give this woman excuses in going for it... in tasting her own son's spunk.  
"I don't care what they do, Haley."  
"Nathan... get off Karen for a sec." Nate wanted to keep going, but he knew better than to disobey his wife. "Put her on the edge of the bed, legs in the air... You know where from there."  
"What are you doing?" Karen didn't know what Haley was planning but from the tone of her voice she didn't like the sound of it.

Nathan got off the bed and Haley forced Karen onto her back.  
"Haley! What are you doing?" the mother repeated.  
"Showing you what happens to people who don't do what I tell them to do," the young brunette replied sternly. Nathan pulled Karen close to him and yanked her legs in the air. Deb giggled nearby as the other mom in the room was spread into a V formation.  
"Luke... Honey, make them stop."  
"Sorry, mom."  
"Lucas," she couldn't believe her ears. _Surely_ her son could do something, he just didn't want to.  
"Sorry. You're going to like it, though. I swear."  
"AHHHHHH!" Karen bellowed as Nathan shoved all eight inches on his hard-on in one foul motion. "SHIT! Shit, shit, shit."  
"Oh, so you know where it's going to go next?" Haley said rather smugly  
"No. Don't!" But Karen's wishes didn't count for much, and soon enough, Nate was out of her cunt and burying himself up her no-go zone. Haley pinned the older woman's hands down on the bed and watched with a grin as her husband inched his cock the very tight ass below.  
"Stop squirming, Karen. You love it."  
"Haley, what is wrong with you?" Karen objected through clenched teeth.  
"I'm just a nymphomaniac, Karen. There's nothing wrong with that." The way Haley spoke was so simplistic, so casual... And yet so evil as well. The teenager swapped her hands with her legs, pinning Karen's wrists with her knees, and lying down on the single mother. Haley was now as close as could be to Nathan's cock and Karen's suffering ass, with one very clear mission in mind; getting this MILF to climax. Haley stuffed her face in the nearby pussy as only a savage would. She immediately hammered away, with her chin rubbing the clit, mouth enjoying the pink insides, and nose taking whiffs of ass and cock.  
"AAAAAAGGHHHHH," Karen moaned and winced. Behind all that pain, some pleasure was beginning to come.  
"Half way," Nate informed everyone of his progress. A solid 10cm of his manhood up Karen's backdoor.

Now Deb and Luke got on the bed to join in on the activities.  
"You want to eat my pussy?" Deb got right in Karen's face, beckoning the brunette's answer.  
"Yeeessss."  
"Thought you would, _slut_," she gave Karen a little slap on the face and then straddled herself on the new fucktoy. Deb laid down belly-first on the bed and Karen got right to tongue-fucking her cunt. Her licks were nowhere near the pace of Haley's, but they were damn good enough for Deb. Lucas then positioned himself in between it all. He knelt down behind Haley, thighs brushing Deb's perfect ass, and gave Mrs Nathan Scott a few taps on the backside. Knowing what that meant, Haley raised her ass and didn't stop muffdiving for a second. Luke rammed his dick into his long-time friend and just as quickly began pounding her. Now all five lucky people were involved in one glorious orgy. Moans and groans were coming from left, right and centre  
"Lick my pussy, you slut," Deb grinded herself on Karen's tongue and face. She sure did love using that 'S' word. "Eat that wet fucking cunt!" she shouted as Karen's moans grew louder.  
"MMNNNNPPHHH." Karen's body jolted from side to side for a moment as an orgasm came washing over her. Deb let up for a second, putting her ass up to rub with Luke's as Karen screamed to the heavens. "FFFFAARRRUUUUUUUUUHHHCKKK!"  
"Stop swearing," Deb smirked, watching her friends face in utter euphoria. Karen breathed heavily as she came and her legs literally trembled. "You're such a bad role model." Karen laughed at Deb's little comedic contribution, loving the irony of being labelled a bad 'role model' for cursing when here she being fucked by two adolescents.  
"Nathan doesn't seem to mind," Karen replied, just as amiable and cute as her blonde co-fucker.  
"He's about ready to fill you up," Deb winked, and in that very moment Nate did what his mother had predicted. Cum spewed deep inside Karen's ass as the young guy groaned. All three woman's eyes were on Nathan, and the one most delighted was Haley. She sprung off the bed and began eating out Karen's ass. His dick still hard but now with nothing to fill, Lucas went back to Deb and had her blow him. Haley spread Karen's cum-filled hole as far as she could and poked her tongue around inside. She could taste her husband's dick and sweaty balls but wanted more. She wanted hat precious jizz. Nathan took hold of Karen's ankles and pulled her closer, until the mother's butt was off the bed, and now the ejaculate trickled down with gravity. Haley opened wide as cum from the man she loved came from the woman she grew up with.  
"Haley, you wild thing." Boy was Karen horny. Her legs still quivered and she wanted a second serving.  
"Bet you didn't think I was into this, huh," Haley's demeanour was much more, well... 'Haley like' now. Not so authoritative, threatening, and, frankly, scary. "Or that any of us were. But everyone's sexually depraved when it comes right down to it." Haley gave Karen a kiss on the lips. "Stick around and you'll see how messed up Tree Hill _really_ is." Nothing could rub the smiles off the two women's faces. Karen was eager to find out exactly what extent this 'depravity' went down to...

********************  
END OF CHAPTER NINE**

_Please, please, PLEASE review. And if you're a girl who gets hot and bothered over any of my stories and like telling people how horny you are, PM me, because I'd fucking love to hear about it LOL! But seriously PM me. XD_

One reviewer asked me not to include Lucas but I had to in this chapter because he and Karen were a big part of it. He'll definitely be out of most future chapters, leaving Deb and a few of the closest people to her to get it on. ;)


	10. 10: The Creamy-White Wedding Gift

Deb just wants to be a good Mom  
Chapter 10: The Creamy-White Wedding Gift****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
As you would be well aware, Deb didn't have your conventional relationship with her son and soon-to-be (for the second time) daughter-in-law. So odd was it all that it came as no real shock that even on the morning of Nathan and Haley's second wedding, she went out on the hunt – like a cougar MILF – for the pair of them. Bride and groom had to be separated until the big occasion, but Deb had a plan as to how they could be together, in a sense, until then, and it was something which would get her off for years to come. First stop was their apartment, where Nathan and his best man were getting ready.

It was Lucas who opened the door to Deb. He immediately checked her out and didn't hide the fact. Who in his position wouldn't do the same? Deb was wearing her navy blue halterneck dress to perfection.  
"Are you going to invite me in, Lucas, or do you wanna get hard first?" she smirked. Luke made way and Deb brushed the tent that had pitched at his crotch as she walked by. "Where's Nathan?"  
"In the bedroom," Lucas answered, staring at the woman's ass as she strolled and he followed. He had nearly forgotten how nice her backside was in all its glory. Deb entered into the room without so much as a knock and found Nate getting dressed. He was just about to pull up his black, formal pants. "Keep them there, Nathan."  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
"Take a guess." Deb didn't give him a moment of time to take a _real_ guess. She lifted her dress up to her waist to reveal she had gone commando and not worn a damn thing underneath.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know, _what_?"  
"It's not really the best time, Mom," he scoffed. "If you can't tell."  
"Yes, it is. There's never been a better time, if you think about it."  
"I'm here, Deb," a smirking Luke put his hand up from the doorway. "There's a volunteer right here."  
"Not today, Lucas. It has to be Nathan. But I'd love you to watch."  
"Forget it, Mom. I'm not doing it right now. It's not happening."  
"You don't want to mess up your clothes. I get it."  
"Good guess, but nope, not it," Nate raised his voice. "It's a wedding day. Geez. Keep it in your pants."  
"Nathan, I swear to God: you're going to thank me for this later. Now, come on," she hurried to his side and reached for his crotch. He fended her off.  
"Jesus, Mom!"  
"Look at this cunt, Nathan," she lifted her dress again and spread her pussy. "I thought this was your nasty cunt. That's what you tell me. If this fucking cunt belongs to you, you have to show me." Dirty talk was Nathan's 'Achilles heel' and Deb knew it. That, and she was coming at him with her pussy as wide as can be. "I already came twice this morning thinking about you in your tux. Don't I look beautiful in this dress, honey? Or aren't I hot anymore and you just think of me as a hole to put your dick in?" Nathan shuffled uneasily as Deb ran her hands under his shirt and over his abs. "Don't be a selfish bastard like your father, Nathan. Don't you see how badly Lucas wants me? You're still really going to say no?"  
"I-I don't have time."  
"Give me that cock," she commanded in a deeply earnest tone. "Do it for all those moms dirty fucking mothers who wish they were their daughter-in-law on her wedding night, getting pounded by that son they're so proud of."  
"Oh, Mom," Nathan groaned with distaste. "That is so screwed up."  
"Why wouldn't they fantasise about it? To feel like they're back fucking the man they married all those years ago. It's reliving your honeymoon." It was almost as if Deb was trying to justify incest, but to somebody who didn't exactly need convincing in the first place. "Or they just love being perverted song-fucking sluts with no boundaries. Spoiler alert: I don't it for both reasons." She gave Nathan a light push and he voluntarily stumbled back onto his bed. This told Deb that he had caved and reinforced the belief that her words could get her whatever she so desired. "You're going to make me proud tonight and give Haley the fucking of a lifetime, aren't you?" She pulled tight the ends of her dress to accentuate a nice cameltoe. "I don't want you to fuck me. I just want you to come in me, sweetie. Okay?" Nathan nodded, not moving his eyes away from the outline of his mother's vagina. "You are getting _very sleepy_," Deb put on a voice and made the joke that Nathan was under some hypnotic trance. "You're going to shoot your load in my dirty cunt, but first..." She paused to choose her next words carefully. "If I sit on your lap, do you think you can stroke your cock for me?" Deb settled on Nate's thighs, her cheeks going a rosy hue as she watched him squirm . "Just jerk off and do nothing else, honey. It shouldn't be too... _hard_." Deb massaged the growing bulge in Nathan's briefs and listened to his indistinct mutters.  
"Yeah," Nathan finally mouthed. No matter how many times he got into these kinds of situations with this woman, he was still mesmerised by her. It would be a real challenge to resist simply masturbating for her.  
"Get yours out too, Lucas. Come fuck my mouth." So much for the earlier 'Not today' comment. Deb watched the boys pull their dicks out one-by-one and they were both already hard. Shocker.

Deb rubbed her clit with one hand as she ran the other through Nathan's hair.  
"You have to come in me, Nathan," she stressed. "Got it?"  
"I will."  
"I don't care what's happening. If Lucas has my attention and you feel it coming, you pick me up and you shove it in me. I'm not just your mom, I'm your begging little cumbucket." There was a real sense of urgency in Deb, as if this would be Nathan's last ever load and it held the key to curing all of mankind's ailments. "Okay? Whatever you—"  
"Shut up," Luke welcomed himself to the conversation by, well, ending it. His way of cutting in was by turning Deb's head his way and filling her mouth with his manhood. "How am I supposed to fuck your mouth with it going off like that?" Deb laughed through the large tool stretching her hole. "Wait. I don't even know if you _deserve_ to get your face fucked. Have you been the best slut you can be lately?" Deb nodded emphatically and her eyes watered as Lucas pushed further down her throat. "Nathan, she's your mom... what do you think? Would fucking her mouth right now be too kind a thing to do? Has she truly earned the pleasure?"  
"Yeah, man." Nate went along with the game.  
"Tell us why you should have this pretty mouth _raped_," Lucas pulled his cock free. "I know I want to abuse it, but I'm a selfless guy and can restrain myself. I can't see a good enough reason to give a slut what she wants. Explain it to me!"  
"Because I'm a dirty fucking cockwhore."  
"What's that?" he put an open hand to his ear. "You're a coke whore?"  
"I'm a cockwhore!"  
"You like to cook in the sun like a whore?"  
"I'M A FUCKING COCKWHORE!"  
"Oh, a cockwhore. Interesting. What else?"  
"I'll... I'll fuck anything."  
"I could have told you that," he shrugged and chuckled.  
"I get off on panties."  
"Whose? Your own?" Lucas looked particularly unimpressed.  
"Mine, and whoever leaves their panties lying around for Haley to take." That made Luke's dick twitch. "Nathan and Haley watch me play with them." The sandy-haired guy looked to the groom for validation.  
"Completely true, man."  
"I like Brooke's the most."  
"Go on," Luke was salivating.  
"She always has these cum stains in strange places that her pussy couldn't have made. They taste like a guy and I'm sure it's your spunk." Lucas was subconsciously stroking his cock at these revelations. "You wouldn't believe how wet it makes Haley. We always smell and lick them together, as well. And if that's not _deserving_ enough, when I was having a bath last week, I called Nathan in and told him to piss on me. I'm his condom _and_ his toilet."  
"I don't even care if that's true." Luke's dick crashed back into Deb's mouth and felt right at home. "It is just fucking crazy the way your mind works."  
"It was nasty, man," Nathan gave confirmation.  
"You have been a busy slut." Lucas put his hands on the back of Deb's head and proceeded to skullfuck the blonde mother. Deb gagged and made a series of primal sounds that got everyone, in particular herself, all the hornier.

Consumed with (and consum_ing_) Luke' cock, Deb popped her breasts out of her snug dress and fondled them on pure instinct. Not missing a beat, Nathan "grabbed" the chance to squeeze her puppies with his spare hand. As many times as he and Deb messed around, Nathan had never quite been in this position before; playing with her tits as she sat on his lap while another dude had his dick down her throat. And not just sucking someone off but having her face _fucked_ until the veins in her forehead surfaced. These things don't just happen every day, you know. Nathan was about to lose his load in record time. Lucas continued to throw dirty talk and profanities Deb's way as he thrust his hips in and out of her with increased velocity and ferocity. She was Luke's very own blow-up doll, the way her mouth was so wide and welcoming.  
"Finger her, man. I want this hot bitch wet when I come down her throat." That idea meant leaving his mom's illustrious tits but Nathan couldn't complain when her cunt was the substitute. She was already soaking wet down there – dripping, in fact – but Nate's goal was to get her _squirting_. He dug three fingers inside her cunt and got an immediate reaction. Deb clenched onto his forearm as he disregarded the need to basically hold her hand and ease her into an orgasm. In all the times he had felt the walls of her sweet snatch, he couldn't remember it being _this_ wet, except until after she came. Deb was so impossibly horny and they had only been fooling around for a minute or two. Her muzzled grunts and unbecoming gags were soon met with sloshing sounds that Lucas was quick to pick up on.  
"Goddamn. She's soaking wet already, isn't she?" he incredulously asked.  
"Yeah, man. We've got our own Wet 'n Wild going on down here." Nathan chortled.  
"Is that right?" he pulled out of Deb's mouth in a flash and got down to eye level with her, glaring at the blonde with extreme authority. "This is making you hot, is it? I'm practically raping this pretty fucking hole and you're about to get off all over Nathan's hand?" Deb nodded in a hurried fashion. "Talk to me. Don't just move your head. I know you look like you're average blonde whore but you have more brains then one, don't you, Deb?" Lucas thrived on dominating his sexual partners, particularly Deb. He remembered how much she enjoyed the feelings that coincided with degradation. "Are you dripping like a streetwalker with a fresh bag of crack?"  
"Yes," Deb's lips quivered and Luke's words rang in her ear. She was already missing his cock in her mouth like – to use the drug addict analogy again so soon – a meth head misses their fix.  
"Is it the fact that you're getting treated like my fucktoy or that Nathan's watching it?" Luke realised it wasn't an easy question to answer, at least not for Deb. "What do you like more?" He wanted to hear her say it.  
"Nathan watching. Hmmm..." She reconsidered, unable to choose one option over the other. "Both."  
"You see that look on my face?" Luke put on an earnest expression. "That's how unsurprised I am. What a fucking _whore_." Anyone unfamiliar with Luke in this environment would think he genuinely thought of Deb as being this despicable slut but it was just the opposite. She held his respect and kept his dick raging hard. It was all a bit of innocuous fun. "I know you want me to keep fucking that mouth but you've had enough of that." Deb's heart sunk for an instant but that let-down turned right around when Lucas told her of what was to happen instead. "I want you to look Nathan in the face and I'm going to come on yours."

Deb released an exuberant moan, nearly climaxing at the very thought of this playing out.  
"Do you want to see him come on my face, honey?" she draped her hands over Nathan's shoulders as Nathan honed in on her clit.  
"Actually, suck on these first," Lucas shoved his balls in Deb's face and the blonde began gobbling them up. He popped both testicles in but they were gone before she knew it and her mouth was left wanting once again. Lucas was ready to bust his nut and Deb didn't have to be told where her focus should be. She looked her offspring in the eyes; breathing unnatural, hair and make-up a complete mess. As transcended into a world of lust as Deb was, she still had a keen eye for Nathan's habits and could see he was about to blow a load of his own. She wrapped her hands around his upstanding cock and stroked it only four times before he scooped up the beautiful blonde and brought her onto himself. His dick felt at home surrounded by the warmth of Deb's pussy and, as he exploded, so too did the fapping orchestrator above. Deb cried out as she experienced the single most intense moment of her life. She herself wasn't climaxing but that counted for very little when Nathan was filling up her and Luke was painting her face like a Jackson Pollock masterpiece. Never had she felt like more of a slut, even on occasions when Nate would come in her while Haley rode her face and sent pussy juice shooting down her mouth. This was dirtier than that.  
"Thank you, boys," Deb said with flushed cheeks. Pleasing men had always come so naturally to her, but it was still beyond flattering that she could get cocks to speak in no time at all.  
"Thank _you_," Lucas replied, chipper. "Give me a few minutes to get hard again and I can fuck that ass."  
"I'd love you to Lucas but I have a date with Haley," Deb issued a knowing smile to Nathan. "Maybe next time." Luke forgot what a sight this MILF was and hoped he wouldn't have to wait so long for "next time" to come.  
"You're not going to do anything with Haley _today_, are you, Mom? She's busy."  
"So were you."  
"Yeah, but I mean _really_ busy."  
"I'm sure she can spare a few minutes between my legs." It was then that Nathan realised why she was so adamant about that creampie. "Think of it as a wedding gift from the both of us, honey," Deb shrugged, wearing the dirtiest grin on her face.  
"Go for it." Nate loved the innovation and could feel himself getting hard again. He and Haley might not be able to see each other until the vows, but Deb could be their carrier pigeon, bearing semen. As the three of them tidied up and got dressed, some chat went on – all of which revolved around the subject of sex. Luke proposed that he and Deb hook up after or during the wedding reception tonight and this was met with an emphatic "yes" by the yummy mommy.

****Brooke welcomed Deb inside and showed her upstairs, where she and Haley were prepping. Apparently Peyton wasn't invited over – although still a bridesmaid – given the current animosity in the group concerning Luke's affections. Seeing as how Peyton knew nothing of the mischief between Deb and Haley, her absence was a blessing. Brooke, on the other hand, was privy to some of the taboo in their lives, having bedded Deb and Lucas in a threesome (see Chapter 6).

The girls had only just begun making themselves look pretty for the ceremony and this was music to Deb's ears. The two lovely girls had been talking and doing each other's nails before the blonde arrived and she wouldn't hesitate to put their preparations on delay. She was eager to for Haley to see the present she had tucked nicely in her snatch. Deb didn't even need to plant the seed in Haley's head that they should perhaps indulge and have some fun before the nerves and the jitters of this momentous day kicked in. The brunette was checking her out the moment she walked into the room, lapping up her curvaceous body and her beautiful blue dress.  
"Brooke, can you, er... do you mind if I talk to Deb alone for a sec?"  
"Sure."  
"Hang on, Brooke," Deb grabbed the girl by the wrist as she walked by. "I thought she would have told you all about it but something tells me you don't know a thing about the relationship Haley and I have."  
"What? I don't..."  
"Brooke, did you know that Haley takes your dirty panties home? Anytime she spots a cute pair in your laundry that's too crumpled and too sweaty and a little too tempting, she turns into a little thief and invites me over to taste you together. That's what you call quality mother-daughter bonding." The energy in the room was palpable. Deb's words were like nymphomaniac poetry.  
"I've been thinking about what you look like under that robe all morning, Brooke," Haley added.  
"Do you want to see?" The Davis girl was quick to offer.  
"Yes, please," Haley replied softly, drawing close to Brooke. Deb stepped aside and hiked up her dress, slipping a hand under it. She was spellbound by these beauties and happy to watch. As Brooke's robe fell to the floor, she revealed her pert breasts firmly situated in a pink bra and matching panties. "Oh my god." Haley crooned.  
"D'you like?" Haley shot Deb a glance of disbelief. "Can you believe this girl?" Her hands trembled as she touched Brooke's bare flesh and felt up her body. She often pleasured herself to the simple thought of Brooke naked and now she had the head cheerleader in the palm of her hands.

Haley unbuckled her jeans and shimmied them down to her knees. She grabbed Brooke by the wrist and brought the girl's hand to her crotch.  
"Feel how wet I am," she said. There was prevalent moisture on her panties where her juices had seeped through. "That's all you. I think about you all the time, Brooke." Heart rates all around the room were rising and breaths became more frequent. The one-woman audience of Deb had parked herself on Brooke's bed and burrowed the nearest hair brush in her pussy. She was soaking wet and inadvertently neglecting the precious spunk in her cooch, letting it slowly ooze out and either onto the sheets below or lather the brush itself. "Taste my cunt," Haley continued. "Not my vagina, not my pussy. My _cunt_." She was very explicit and Brooke was the unusually shy one. Truth is that she was blown away by how forthright and different this long-time friend was. Haley hadn't ever shown a hint of this sexual attraction to Brooke, but could it be that she was dropping clues for months and these clues were slightly too subtle for Brooke to detect?  
"Can I _feel_ your cunt first?" Brooke posed the question and Haley nodded. Neither girl broke eye contact for the most part. Even when Haley let her panties drop to the floor, Brooke felt her way to the bride's pussy like a blind person would. She rubbed Haley from the very top of her slit, all the way down to her butt hole.  
"Oh, Brooke. Please keep touching me." She looked deeper into Brooke's fluttering eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Haley was so engrossed that she didn't notice Brooke tending to her own pussy. "You're so beautiful," she murmured.

Deb watched as the fire ignited in these two really caught ablaze and got her to the brink of orgasm. Watching Brooke and Haley become intimate for the first time rivalled the earlier events, and that spoke volumes. She was treated to a facial and a creampie yet simply being a spectator of this lesbian lust was nearly as exhilarating. Still, time was precious, and when fifteen minutes of intense lovemaking flew by, Deb informed them (reluctantly) that they had best wrap things up. Brooke went down on her friend one last time and that's when the blonde mother saw fit to pass on the wedding gift. Deb straddled Haley's face and spread her pussy over the greedy little mouth.  
"Eat Nathan's cum from my cunt!" Step-mother and step-daughter stared into each other's eyes as semen dribbled from one pair of lips and past another. Brooke could hardly believe what she was hearing and thought she must have misheard Deb. She knew _Lucas_ and Deb had hooked up – she experienced an incredible three-way with them, but _Nathan_? Surely she hadn't fooled around with the boy that came from her loins?! Brooke continued giving Haley oral but the sentence echoed in her mind, plaguing it.  
"What did you say?" she asked, compelled to clarify the matter.  
"I told Haley to eat the dirty spunk that Nathan put in me," the MILF glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she dropped her 'incestual bombshell' on the sexy cheerleader. "That's right. I fuck my son." Brooke may have been grossed out if it wasn't for the fact that Deb appeared so proud and shameless. She held an adrenaline-filled gaze with Deb for a moment and then proceeded to eat out her bride-to-be buddy, who was now gargling Nathan's second-hand cum as if it was Colgate's finest mouthwash. Deb then instructed Haley to swallow the salty ejaculate, before fingering herself again and smothering the cum-swallower with her fine booty. She climaxed within seconds and let fly an abundance of sounds as her juices gushed over Haley.  
"Those were some amazing gifts, Deb," she whispered before sharing a few kisses with the MILF. "Is it wrong that I'm going to picture everybody at reception this afternoon coming in my mouth?"  
"It doesn't sound wrong to me," Deb smirked. This was an interesting start to one of the Scott family's most celebrated days.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

Deb is probably my favourite character to write (behind Brooke) because I have such a thing for older women. I feel like the sky's the limit with her. She can fit into any fucked up situation I so please and be this totally irresistible MILF because Barbara Alyn Woods is so just damn hot. Feedback is so greatly appreciated and reviews tell me whether or not I've done a decent job with the chapter so please just take a few seconds to write something. I still like knowing if a girl masturbates as she reads my smut, and what lines or sections were everybody's favourite. ;)


End file.
